Blurry Future
by Frostgem
Summary: LieutenantToushiroHistsugaya dissapreard on his way back from a mission Now he's on Cocoon and Hyorinmaru is gone Trying to get his sword back he is made a L'cie and forced to leave his fate in the hands of 6 strangers. The future had never been so blurry
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy 13: Blurry Future

Prologue

Day 11

It had been a mission like any other in the world of the living until something went wrong in the senkimon on the way back. Lieutenant and acting captain of squad 10, Toushiro Hitsugaya, could hear the panic of the 12th division through the hell butterfly as the tunnel became unstable and he fell into darkness.

He woke up in a strange place. A place he was pretty sure no shinigami had gone to before. It was like the world of the living he was used to but much more advanced. He learned that this town was a popular holiday resort known as Bodhum and this world was known as Cocoon. The soul society had always theorised that there were other worlds that had souls that regulated themselves since there were way too many souls in the soul society for the estimated amount that would die from earth. His clothes seemed to have changed to match the world. A black t-shirt and thick blue jacket as well as a pair of jeans and high ankle boots.

The most disturbing fact about this though was that when he woke Hyorinmaru was gone. He tracked him to a strange structure on the outskirts of the town but it was swarming with soldiers. He could feel something else in the structure that made him a bit more wary to enter. A powerful creature he'd never felt before.

"I'm sorry," He muttered knowing there was nothing he could do to get his zanpactou back for now since he couldn't even find an entrance into the place.

He returned to the town feeling so vulnerable without his zanpactou. He focused himself on getting some information on what was going on.

Needless to say the boy didn't get much and when evening draw in he began to wonder why the streets were suddenly beginning to get busy. He question was answered when he heard a loud explosion. His eyes shot round although were met with the pleasing sight of what had to be the most impressive fireworks he'd ever seen.

As much as he wanted to get on task and find out more to get Hyroinmaru back the dragon probably wouldn't mind his stopping and resting for a few hours to watch the fireworks. Toushiro liked fireworks and Hyorinmaru would probably find it stranger if he didn't stop to watch these if he saw them.

So Toushiro found a good spot on the roof of a sea side café that gave him a perfect view.

"So what are you going to wish for?" He hear some people talking,

"I don't know," The other girl frowned in thought, "A puppy."

"Wishing fireworks…" Toushiro muttered and looked up.

Of course he would never do something so childish as to make a wish on fireworks…but if he was…he was pretty sure he's wish for Captaincy. He was so close now. It was a minor setback when the head captain refused to let him take the captains exam because of his age but he knew he had enough captains that would write him a recommendation. He was going to collect them when we got back actually. So maybe the smarter wish was a wish to get home.

He would wish to return to the Soul Society.

Day 12

Toushiro found he fell asleep on that rooftop waking up to the town in panic.

Suddenly it wasn't hard at all to find out why there were soldiers all over the 'Vestage' as they called it, that had Hyroinmaru in it. All he had to do was look at a TV to find out that they had found something called a 'Pulse Fal'ce' and everyone in Bodhum is now going to be purged along with the Vestage to Pulse.

That would be when he's have to try get to Hyroinmaru cause by the looks of the people here being sent to Pulse was like dying. And if he knew enough about humans he knew most wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own Bleach of Final Fantasy 13<strong>

**I have actually writen a lot of this story on paper already and it;s nice to write this without having to think too much cause of lots of work and things it's a bit more relaxin than having to think up storyline on the spot like my other stories atm **

**Anyway. Toushi's in the final fantasy 13 story line!**

**hope you like**


	2. Chapter 1: Hanging Edge

Final Fantasy 13: Blurry Future

Chapter 1

Toushiro played along. He had seen a few people conceal weapons before being shoved on the train harshly by the soldiers. From what he had listened to they were on their way to a place called Hanging Edge, Cocoons outer rim.

He did not like these annoying robes they were forced to wear and to be honest didn't see the point. Maybe it was so the soldiers didn't feel as guilty for the mass slaughter that seemed to be approaching.

The air was tense on the train. But he supposed it was to be expected. He had heard a few people call this Pulse place hell.

Like he had expected the train was brought to a harsh stop the obviously wasn't planned. Toushiro slipped out of the robes as soon as he could and followed the crowd not able to sense the vestige in the vicinity just yet.

They were running though a war zone. It was insane the creatures and weapons the army seemed to have against them and Toushiro cursed. He couldn't risk using Kido and drawing attention to himself when there were so many enemies.

He needed a temporary weapon.

"Watch it!" He pulled a cloaked boy back out of the way of some stray bullets. They boy was obviously too scared to do anything but nod his thanks but his silver haired mother smiled back,

"Thank you."

As a shinigami it was Toushiro's duty to protect the living. And that's what he did. He moved with the group he was with protecting who he could but he wasn't much use restrained as he was. They eventually found a relatively safe place to stop and Toushiro found himself called out by the mother of the boy he saved.

"I just want to thank you again." The mother smiled as he sat down with them, "My name is Nora."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya." He replied looked to her child who seemed curled up in shock.

"Are you alone, Toushiro?" Nora asked concerned for the ten year old looking boy.

"Yeah." He didn't see the point in making up some kind of story.

Nora frowned, "How old are you?"

"Older than I look," He answered simply.

The woman seemed to get the picture and didn't push further for information. Instead she tried to make light of the situation and smiled,

"You look a few years younger than my son," She gestured to the boy, "In fact you look a lot like he did when he was that age."

"Mom…" The boy moaned obviously a bit embarrassed,

"What?" She asked innocently, "He does. He could pass as your little brother."

Hitsugaya's eyes met with the young and scared orbs of the little Esitine. He smirked as the thought occurred that his hair isn't all the weird here.

"You all okay?"

Toushiro looked round to see a tall blond man in a long coat approach. Toushiro had seen him and his little group helping to push back the army and defend them but his eyes slipped right passed the leader to the number of guns they were carrying.

Not what he wanted as a weapon but it seemed to be the only thing available.

People in the group began volunteering to fight and the guns were taken one by one.

"Mom?"

Histugaya looked round to see Nora stand. He respected her decision to protect her son but still…

"Nora…"

"Don't worry," She smiled at them, "Stick together, Okay?"

After Nora it was the last gun.

"Alright last one." Snow held it out, "Some-body take it."

Histugaya watched as Nora's boy scurried away and quickly stood when he saw another girl go for it.

"I'll take it."

He could see Nora look at him disapprovingly and Snow seemed a bit wary to give it to someone so young.

"You sure, kid?"

"Yeah," He replied strongly.

"Alright," He handed over the weapon, "But if push comes to shove you keep them safe." Snow smiled.

Toushiro just rolled his eyes and took the weapon.

* * *

><p>The two groups split up and Toushiro finally asked.<p>

"What's your name?"

"Hope." Nora boy replied quietly.

Toushiro sighed, "Then I apologies Hope. I'm not going to be able to stay with you."

"Why not?" The girl who was going to take the gun came over, her voice high pitched with a odd accent compared to everyone else here.

"I have things I need to do."

"Hmmm…" The girl titled her head.

The girl didn't introduce herself but she seemed to want to make up for the fact Toushiro wasn't going to stick around. In fact she was the one to get Hope moving when they witnessed Nora fall in battle.

Hitsugaya had seen a lot of death but he still couldn't help but be saddened by the woman's death. She seemed genuinely kind, and sadly these things always seemed to happen to people who didn't deserve it.

It was on their next stop that the vestige was revealed.

"Hyorinmaru," Toushiro muttered as he faintly felt the sword and walked away from the two he had been with.

"H-Hey!" The girl called him but Hitsugaya was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own Bleach or Final Fantasy 13<strong>

**going by chapters on the game and this is where chapter 1 ends. Toushi has met Vanille Hope and Snow, Just Light, Sazh and Fang to go.**

**Hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Vestige

Final Fantasy 13: Blurry Future

Chapter 2

Hitsugaya used the gun as little as possible mostly flash stepping passed soldiers so they didn't spot him in the first place but it was handy for when one cause a glimpse of him.

When he got into the Vestige he took a moment to focus.

He could feel at least 3 other human souls had entered, the powerful entity that he assumed to be the fal'cie and of course Hyorinmaru.

"I'm coming." He muttered up to the level he could feel is zanpactou.

Although annoyingly his effort were put on hold quickly when he realised he was stuck in this one room. It wasn't exactly small and there were a few of the army creatures in there but no soldiers themselves.

He couldn't help but wonder why.

Two familiar screams and a loud crash Hitsugaya ran to the edge of the raised plat form he was on to see that two more humans had entered. Fate was a funny thing because these Humans happened to be the girl and Hope that he'd left before.

Hitsugaya sighed and jumped down.

"Vanille." The girl offered her hand to help Hope up, "And yours?"

"Hope." He sighed.

The two had finally ditched the cloaks they were given before and Toushiro found Hope looked a lot like his mother. Her silver hair and soft features. Vanille…something about her reminded him a little of Matsumoto. She had bright red hair tied into bunches her clothes odd compared to what he had seen of this world.

"Toushiro?" Hope noticed him walk over.

Vanille jumped and spun on her heel, "What're you doing here?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," He replied, "I didn't think you wanted to come in here with all that Fal'cie talk."

"W-we came after that guy," Hope said nervously seemingly only just realising what he'd done by coming here, "I…I wanted to talk. About what happened…with…"

Tosuhiro sighed. Despite having a horrible reason to be here he couldn't just leave them. He didn't know much about the girl but he had seen enough of Hope to know the boy was pretty much defenceless.

"Look, well sick together for now," He resigned himself as babysitter.

"Alright!" Vanille seemed quite happy with the arrangement, "Let's explore!"

She ran off and Toushiro shook his head following on the hyper girl.

Toushiro was proved wrong on the two defenceless thought. Vanille pulled an odd looking weapon from one of the structures and seemed to have a very good idea on how to use it. Hope seemed to have a boomerang tucked away and when it came down to it threw in a few hits.

Despite his brave face though Hope couldn't believe the calmness of his two companions and eventually asked,

"Aren't you two scared?"

Toushiro said nothing since Vanille simply said,

"Not so much."

The shinigami found the conversation between the two quite informative. Hope went on about how Pulse is hell and for some reason that seemed to annoy Vanille. Insisting that she didn't understand what was going on Vanille gave a very helpful 'Purge in a Nutshell speech'.

"What's you problem?" She asked the scared and panicky Hope.

"What's my..? Pulse is hell on earth!" He boy snapped.

Vanille blinked and without a second though hugged the boy. Toushiro put a hand on his forehead. Even he could have probably handled this better.

"Get off me," Hope surprisingly shoved her off and began to lead the way.

"You have every right to be scared," Toushiro spoke as he followed on Vanille a little further behind with a frown on her face, "The order of your world's been turned upside down. Anyone in your position would be scared."

Hope stopped a moment and blinked at him. Toushiro just looked back and Hope nodded taking comfort in what he had said. Vanille gave a quiet clap behind for resolving the situation.

Stuck still wandering around the same room Toushrio began to find it frustrating until they heard the echo of the blonds voice.

'Hang on baby, your hero's on the way!'

Toushiro scoffed. He hardly knew this guy and he already sounded annoying.

"Calling himself a hero," He heard Hope growled and looked round.

"Sounds like he's coming our way." Toushiro pointed out.

"W-what do I do?" Hope panicked.

"Tell him what you need to." Vanille told him simply.

"But…It won't change what happened…" Hope muttered sadly.

"We could just…run away." Vanille suggested.

Hope nodded and Toushiro sighed. He wanted to point out they lost the run-away option the moment they got in here but he didn't want to dampen what little spirit Hope had at the moment. The seal in front of the door dispread and Toushiro sighed in relief.

"Finally," He started to lead on, "I'm sick of this room."

The next room the came to almost looked like an arena when they got to the centre. It was a bit of putting and Toushiro clutched at the gun think it was just too quiet. The three of them stiffened as a cry filled the air and strange zombie-like creatures that were tall and lanky began approaching. There was a strange red eye on their chest and though their cry had been similar they weren't hollow.

"What are they?" Hope asked what Hitsugaya was thinking.

"Cie'th," Vanille answered quickly, "L'cie who failed. This is what happens when C'cie fail the focus the Fal'ce gave them."

"And Fal'ce can make humans L'cie?" Toushiro needed to straighten this out as he air and shot a few back who were getting too close.

"Yeah," Hope looked back, "Everyone knows that."

"Ermm…" Vanille moved back and the three were back to back, "Other questions later."

"Good idea," Toushiro opened fire more but there were quite a few and just as he considered throwing the gun aside and using Kido the blond man loudly rolled in standing with them

"Let's even these odds!" He started to right with them punched and kicks that seemed augmented somehow.

With his help they managed to defeat the horde of cie'th without Toushiro having to resort to kido and in the end the man turned round.

"How'd the three of you get in here?" He looked at them, "You gotta leave."

Vanille and Hope were quite, tired after the battle whereas Tousiro just went to walk passed him,

"You take them back," He told him, "There's something here I need."

"Wow, Tough guy."

Snow put a hand on his shoulder and Toushiro shoved it off and glared,

"Hey," Snow put his hands up, "Look, It's dangerous here and not a place for you to be playing solider."

Toushiro gritted his teeth wanting to so badly snap at him but with a clenching fist he forced it down. He could leave as soon as he had Hyroinmaru.

"There's something here I need," He told him deathly serious, "And you don't want to get between me and it."

Snow's usual smile faltered. This kid was weird. The death glare reminded him of Lightining but…somehow…it looked like an older version.

"It worth dying for?" He asked seriously.

"Yes," Toushiro answered simply and walked passed.

"T-Toushiro?" Hope said pathetically.

That made Toushiro stop in his tracks. He looked back to see the boy's blue eyes look at his desperately.

"Look," Snow came in, "You two find somewhere to hide. I'll go with Toushiro get what he needs and get Serah, then we'll all leave together." He started to lead off, "You'll be home in time for dinner."

"You-" Hope tried to say something but was cut off by Vanille.

"Wait," She called and asked the obvious question though she sounded hesitant, "Who's Serah?"

"My wife," Snow looked back with a smile, "Future wife that is…She's a Pulse L'cie."

Toushiro blinked not knowing much on the topic.

"She's here along with that Fal'ce. I gotta find her and set her free."

"What's wrong with you?" Hope barked, "Why do you want to help a L'cie? They're the enemy. How can you save a L'cie…and not…and not…" Hope lot his words and swallowed shouting out, "That's insane!"

Vanille seemed to catch onto the look in Toushiro's eyes. Looking between the other two males trying to straighten out in his head what was going on.

"Probably." Snow said simply, "But, I gotta do something right? C'mon kid." The man cocked his head at Toushiro and he nodded taking one last look at the lost Hope before following him.

The two didn't get far as Toushiro couldn't help looking back every few seconds.

As much as he wanted to get Hyroinmaru back leaving the two on their own despite knowing they could defend themselves seemed wrong after that battle they only just got through with Snow's help. After a while he stopped inwardly growling to himself.

"We shouldn't' leave them." He stated.

Snow stopped and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "You're probably right."

The two went back and Snow waved, "Hey."

"Hi." Vanille smiled.

Hope was on his hands and knees obviously struggling to get a hold of the situation. Toushiro went over and bent over in front of him.

"We'll stick together." He said.

Hope looked up knowing full well why he said that.

"Until we get out of here," Toushiro looked him in the eye, "I'll stick with you."

He rose to his unimpressive full height and offered Hope a hand. The boy shakily nodded and took it.

"L-like…" He couldn't talk about her.

"Like she said," Toushiro nodded as he helped him up.

"Let's go." Snow beaconed them and began to run a head.

* * *

><p>Finally the four came down on an elevator to the prizes they had been seeking. Most's eyes went to the three already there. Two women looking similar with pink hair one obviously being Snow's fiancée Serah as he jumped off the lift. The third seemed to have no connection. A black man with hair like a birds nest.<p>

Toushiro paid no attention to any of them.

He dumped the gun and darted over to the lost Zanpactou skidding on his knees to scoop it up from the ground.

_I'm sorry I lost you,_ He held the sword close for a moment,

_It is not as if you gave me up willingly child, _The zanpactou reassured him.

"That's what you came for?" Hope blinked.

Toushiro stood and nodded, tying the green sashes round him a small smile at the familiar weight,

"Yeah. I'd be lost without him."

"Him..?" Hope muttered but the two were suddenly distracted by a glowing.

"Serah!" Snow tried to jump up to the floating pink haired girl.

Slowly what looked like ice was beginning to form over her body but apparently it wasn't ice when Hope said,

"L'cie who for-fill their focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life."

"Just like the stories say." Sazh, the bird-nest man added.

"Obviously not stories." Toushiro muttered.

Serah came down as a complete crystal and Snow and a woman called Lightning argued on whether she was alive or not.

"Open your eyes and face reality!" Lightning punched Snow to the ground.

Toushiro looked over the crystal. He could sense Serah was still alive but said nothing. It wasn't much of a life to have your soul trapped in a crystal eternal or not.

The whole place started to shake,

"The Army." Sazh realised as metal cords show through the walls wanting to being the vestige down.

Eventually the attacks stopped and Sazh explained the realities of the purge. That they were never meant to get as far as Pulse. Hitsugaya had already figured that much but Vanille seemed to take it hard.

Then the final door opened. The three eldest humans moved forward all seeming to have a reason to confront this Fal'cie. Hope was distraught confused and scared where as Vanille and Toushiro looked at each other wondering what to do.

"Could be our only way out." Touhiro sighed.

Vanille nodded in agreement and the three followed on. Little did the shinigami know the mistake he was making.

Through the door was a long, dark tunnel to a barely lit room. In the middle of the room was a dome that didn't seem all that impressive but the others seemed to take it as the fal'cie. Snow begged it for Serah back but there was no reaction. The Lightning went and hit it and that seemed to annoy it.

Cogs and gears in the room started to move, the dome opened up to a blinding light. When it faded the room was clear and inside the dome was a heat-like machine with two sharp spinning blades.

"Ah!"

Hitsugaya looked back to see Hope on his back having tried to run. A red light blocked the boys way with the same symbol that had been on every locked door so far. Him and Vanille ran over as the other three began to fight.

"Trapped like rats." Hitsugaya muttered.

"We're so gonna die." Hope panicked.

Hitsugaya sighed. It would be over quicker for all of them if he got involved in the fight.

"Look after him." He told Vanille as he stood.

"Wait." The girl called.

Hope darted up and grabbed Hitsugaya's hand, "It'll kill you!"

"I'll be fine." Toushiro pulled his hand back and ran down to the fight.

"Get back!" Lighining was quick to tell him.

"This ain't no place for a kid," Sazh said a little nicer.

"Kid…" He muttered beginning to get annoyed as he draw Hyorinmaru.

"Let's see what a Fal'cie can do."

"Kid!" Snow yelled when Toushiro advanced.

The white haired boy skidded under the first set of spinning blades rolling back out of the way of the second. Taking a moment to get him footing him jumped over the second set and stabbed Hyorinmaru into the heart. It didn't seem to like that and blasted Hitsugaya with some kind of magic. Toushiro was thrown quite far back but still landed on his feet.

"Holy…" Sazh was frozen.

"Impressive." Lighning regained herself.

"Few more hits like that and this'll be over quick." Snow smiled.

And it was. Toushiro managed to get another big hit but the last hit was from Lightning who darted forward after Toushiro who was blasted back again and it was enough to finish it.

But rather than some kind of cry or scream of the fal'cie's last moments all they had was to be blinded by light again.

* * *

><p>Next thing they knew the six of them seemed to be floating in nothingness. Toushiro's eyes barely focused on the crystal above them before in was engulfed in light and what had to be the true form of the falc'ie appeared. What sounded like church bells blasted down his hears it was a miracle he could still hear his zanpactou when he said,<p>

_That is what brought you here, child._

Histugaya's eyes narrowed.

Threads of light grabbed them holding them tight as the Fal'ce outstretched it's hand and 5 beams of light shot out. One on Hope's wrist, Snows arm, Sazh's chest, Lightning's chest and Hitsugaya's shoulder.

There was a burning where it had hit and their minds filled with strange imaged before everything just turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own Bleach or Final Fantasy 13<strong>

**Toushi is a L'cie...not that he really knows what that means lol poor Toushi tis a bit clueless but he'll suvive!**

**what you think? likes? hope you like :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lake Bresha

Final Fantasy 13: Blurry Future

Chapter 3

They all came too around the same time and Hitsugaya looked round to see Hope looking at his wrist. Running a hand though his hair wondering what the hell just happened the boy got up and recovered his sword only then looking round to the scenery.

It confused him. It looked like a frozen lake but the air wasn't cold and after tapping one of the waves he knew it wasn't ice.

"This must be…Lake Bresha?" Sazh looked round.

"Completely Crystallised," Hitsugaya added.

Confusion and fear started to settle over the humans as Sazh started to yell wondering how they were alive after the fall from hanging edge. Obviously no one had an answer. Snow insisted it was his wife to be, Searh and Hitsugaya wanted to roll his eyes but ignored them as the bickered the reason and went to Hope.

"You okay?" He asked.

Hope looked up despair tainting his bright eyes he shook his head slowly but before Toushiro could ask they heard a,

"Watch out!"

The boys looked round to see Snow blocking the attack of a cei'th. The mark on his arm started glowing and he knocked the creature back with an icy powered attack. Hitsugaya blinked,

"What the…"

"He used magic," Hope got to his feet, "He used the power of a L'cie."

More cei'th started to surround them and Hitsugaya drew Hyorinmaru.

"The Fal'cie cursed us," Hope went on, "We're L'cie now."

"Worry about that once we're clear." Hitsugaya told him.

Lighting drew her blaze saber and agreed, "Right."

As they fought them off Hitsugaya couldn't help but notice how Vanille seemed to know what she was doing with these new L'cie abilities. To everyone else the magic that came with their new marks was used through trial and error or simply dumb luck. Toushiro didn't bother trying. He was confident enough in his abilities to take out these Cei'th without having to resort to something he didn't know how to use.

Eventually the cie'th were vanquished and the groups seemed to fall into silence. Hitsugaya remembered how Hope spoke about L'cie in fear so wasn't too surprised at the disbelief in the human's faces.

"So we really are L'cie," Snow said looking at his brand.

Sazh sighed glancing up from his own, "Looks like it."

"You too?" Snow looked to Vanille.

She nodded, "Here," She lifted her skirt to reveal her brand on the top of her thigh.

Hitsugaya noted it looked slightly different to his own. Hers had two arrows, one pointing up and one pointing down. His and the others he could see was just a mess of lines.

"Kid?" Sazh knocked him from his thoughts.

The shinigami supressed his anger letting kid comments slide for now to stop suspicions. He moved the black t-shirt and jacket out of the way to reveal his brand on his left shoulder.

"L'cie to the last," Lightning said.

Hope fell to his knees, "Why me?"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes waiting for the outburst. As far as he knew nothing he would say would make it better.

"I don't even know you and you had to go attack that thing?" He barked, "Just leave me alone. It's your fault- It's your fault my-"

Everyone was on a short fuse at the moment so it wasn't all that surprising when Snow snapped at the boy for yelling at him. He backed right into Lighting and feeling trapped he broke down and started crying.

It surprised how well Vanille handled this. She went over to him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Everything will be alright," She told him, "You'll see. C'mon."

She dragged the boy to his feet and started moving. It was at that point Hitsugaya figured out something he could say that might make the boy feel better.

He caught up with the two,

"We'll stick together," He looked to Hope, "Like she said."

"Y-Yeah," Hope slowly nodded.

As they walked through the crystal labyrinth something seemed to Snow realised something.

"Weird isn't it? Of all the messed up ways to meet. Well…may as well make introductions. I'm Snow, Snow Villiers." He looked round, "Short stuff?"

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, "Kid I can deal with bit short stuff?" He glared.

"Then what should we call you?" Snow asked.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," He replied.

"And your brother?" Sazh looked at Hope.

The two boys paused a moment and looked at each other.

After a blink Hope actually laugh and Toushiro shook his head with a mutter,

"So she was right."

"What?" Sazh blinked.

"He's not my brother." Hope looked round, "I'm Hope, Hope Esthine."

"What about her?" Vanilled looked to Lighting who strode along in front.

"Bodum Security regiment," Snow replied, "She goes by Lightning. Last name's Farron. First? Anybody's guess."

"Vanille," The girl introduced herself,

"Sazh Katzroy, good to meet you," Sazh finished.

Eventually they stopped to talk about the focus thing they saw. Hitsugaya said nothing during they time but he discovered he'd seen something different to them. They had seen something called Ragnorock apparently where as he had seen hollows and six blurry figures.

This Snow guy seemed to assume straight away that their focus was to save cocoon but from what Hitsugaya had found out about Pulse and Cocoon and the fact they were Pulse branded made most of the others see it the other way.

They carried on with their journey and Hitsugaya muttered to himself,

"I think I'm going to hate the name Serah after this."

He had to admit despite his lack of knowledge in the situation Hitsugaya was surprisingly relaxed. Having Hyorinmaru back and the scenery was probably the reason. He liked that everything looked like it was frozen.

It wasn't long until Snow made another bit at trying to convince them Serah and saving Cocoon were the reasons for their focus and during this time they were caught up by soldiers.

"Put your hands behind your heads," one ordered as they're guns pointed their way.

Hitsugaya did it with a small smirk on his lips. Not a good place for them to ask considering where Hyorinmaru's hilt was. He waited for his moment, so when Lightning disarmed one solider me moved to take care of the ones on the other side that were about to open fire. The older two and Vanille got to action again with spells and their own weapons while Hope hung back and it didn't take too long between them to finish the soldiers.

"Thought they'd be tougher than that," Sazh looked down at them, "These guys are PSICOM, yeah? Supposed to be cream-of-the-crop."

Toushiro actually had to stop himself from laughing and the others glanced at him for the little outburst.

"Yeah, but…" Snow looked back down, "PSICOM's an anti-Pulse task force. Haven't fought a war in centuries. Bunch of rooky troops swinging round overpriced toys."

"Speaking of training." Lightning's eyes went over to the white haired boy, "Where'd a kid like you learn to fight like that?"

Toushiro gave no answer.

"And get a sword like that?" Sazh added.

The boy's teal eyes stayed on the ground for a while before sheathing Hyorinmaru and turning away.

"We should get moving," He said, "They probably haven't sent half their forces cause they didn't expect many to survive."

The group looked between themselves seeming to pass judgement. All seemed a bit wary but he was strong and helping them. They couldn't afford to turn him away.

"Off we go then!" Vanille clapped, she couldn't blame the boy for keeping secrets when she was keeping some of her own.

"Right," Lightning agreed, "Before they send out the big guns."

The group was a in a bit of an awkward silence after that but it was soon broken by the name Hitsugaya was leaning to despise and made him tempted to bang his head against the crystal when Snow yelled,

"Serah!"

The man ran passed the group to the girl's sleeping crystal and pulled up and bit of wreckage to try dig her out. Vanille and Sazh started to help but Toushiro didn't bother. Even he couldn't use his reatsu to make Hyorinmaru hard enough to cut through crystal. Lightning walked away with a pained expression from the lost cause.

"PSICOM will be here soon," She stated, "If they find us we're all dead."

_Finally sense ._Hitsugaya thought.

Snow got up and looked at the woman in disbelief.

"You think that's what Serah'd want?" She looked at him, "You think you know how she feels."

"If I leave her here then I'll never know," Snow argued, "We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die."

Something snapped in Toushiro. He was going to stay quiet but his teal eyes snapped to Snow,

"How can you be so delusional?"

"What?" Snow blinked,

"No one will die?" He glared, "What do you think has already happened?"

He saw falter in Snow a moment but missed the wince from Hope as the boy raised his voice,

"You stand there claiming we should stay and the six of us take on an army on our army by ourselves?"

"It doesn't matter how many come I'll-"

"Die," Hitsugaya interrupted him, "Becoming a L'cie hasn't made you immortal! If we stay here we're doomed."

"I can't leave her," Snow said stubbornly, "I'll stay and protect her. I'll protect her and Cocoon."

A cold wind swept by and Vanille held her arms in the chill as Hitsugaya's fists clenched. It annoyed him more that he wasn't even from this world and he seemed to have more sense on what they should do than him.

"You live in a fairy tale, Snow!" He looked up with icy cold eyes, "How can you possibly think you can take on an army? How can you have just seen the amount of death we all have and not have reality knock at your door?"

Sazh especially seemed surprised at Hitsugaya's words. It was not something someone would expect from someone his age not to mention it almost looked like he was speaking from experience. Snow was set though, no matter what Hitsugaya said the man was staying,

"None of it matters," Snow looked back, "I will not leave her."

"Then die," Toshiro just hissed.

"Watch out!" Vanille looked up.

A giant scorpion-like robot landed by Toushiro and all the enraged Shinigami did was look round at it. Without even a second through Hitsugaya outstretched his hand as the others went for their weapons and said,

"Hado number 63: Raikiho."

A massive bolt to yellow energy ripped right though the robot rendering it useless in one attack and leaving it slummed to the ground smoking. Lightning stopped mid charge and the others stopped to stare in awe.

"What the hell was that?" Snow asked.

_Dumb, _Hitsugaya scolded himself from reclose use of power. He tried to make the excuse that it was Snow's fault for winding him up so much but he should have thought about it.

"That…wasn't a L'cie ability…" Vanille muttered.

"Toushiro…?" Hope looked at him with fear.

Teal eyes met his bright blue and soon wandered away. It would have been easier to come clean not but he couldn't. How was he supposed to know how they would react and with their fear of L'cie what would their reaction be to something much stronger.

"Now's…now's not the time," He finally found his voice, "As Lightning said…PISCOM will be here soon."

Lightning's eyes narrowed that he was using her logic to get out of the situation but he was right. The woman began to move but Snow stood in her way.

"You're siding with him after what we just saw?" Snow looked between them,

"This isn't about taking sides," Lightning glared at him, "It's about doing the smart thing."

"Sides," Sazh came over, "we're all in the same boat, right kid?" His hand landed on Toushiro's shoulder and the young Lieutenant looked up surprised, "With the whole world against us the last thing we need is to doubt each other," The man said sensibly, "We need to move, For now."

"So I just abandoned her and save myself?" Snow snapped.

"What about your focus?" Lightning snapped, "What happened to banding together to save the world? Isn't that what you promised? Now you wanna forget about it all and die right here?"

Toushiro looked between the two shrugging Sazh's hand off his shoulder.

"Snow, you're nothing but talk." Lightning finished and walked right passed him.

"Lightning," He called, "I'll do whatever it takes. I'll finish this focus and save Serah. That's a promise."

Lightning just scuffled, "Great job so far."

She started to lead away and Hitsugaya followed close after.

"If it wasn't for the fact I know Serah wouldn't appreciate it I would ask you to lightening beam him right now," The woman growled as they walked away.

Hitsugaya blinked at her, "You're really not bothered by what you just saw?" from his experience humans were usually a lot more afraid of things they didn't understand.

"No," Lightning said simply, "You're on our side, I have no reason to be."

Toushiro nodded finding some comfort in her words.

Hope, Vanille and Sazh on the other hand all seemed a bit shaken, keeping their distance from the boy. That was the reaction Hitsugaya expected.

It seemed like a lifetime of wandering before they came across ships and mobilising soldiers. They snuck up quietly to get a good look at the numbers.

"Snow's dead." Hitsugaya muttered.

Vanille gave him a light hit over the head, "Don't say that."

He gave her a short lived glare. There were a lot of soldiers so he probably wasn't the only one thinking about it. Sazh and Vanille began to talk about Pulse Paranoia and a Fal'cie called Eden that would usually stop humans from making stupid decisions like this.

Slowly he was learning about this world.

Pulse and Cocoon both had things called Fal'cie that could make L'cie. Lc'ie were given a mission and had to do it or turn into a monster.

The more he learned the more he didn't like this world. The way they spoke of Fal'cie was like they were gods and the way it sounded like they used humans was like pawns on a chess boards to the creatures.

"This world's messed up." Toushiro muttered not realising that lightning had caught what he said but for now left it.

Hope made a very pessimistic comment and Vanille snapped at him,

"We're still alive," She tried to look on the bright side, "That's something."

It was at this Toushiro decided to stop thinking too hard,

"It's more than a lot can say," he spoke and the others looked at him, "And if we roll over and die now they'll be no justice for those who died in the purge."

Vanille ginned that someone agreed with her, "Right!"

Airships started to move above.

"They're sealing off the area," Lighting noted.

"Then we need to move," Hitsugaya stated and they wasted no time.

The pace quickened so they didn't get caught in the net and eventually they finally got to the end of the crystal labyrinth to a new set of ruins. Sadly it seemed the had walked right into the wall of the perimeter the army had set up and had to fight their way through.

The last thing in the way was a bird like-creature that liked to rain down electricity on them and Toushiro found it hard to believe such a creature had been tamed and used in the army but it was apparently so.

It was tough but with Vanille seeming to know that her L'cie powers helped her to heal they were able to get passed it and was rewarded.

"Check it out!" Vanille pointed.

Toushiro titled his head, he only knew what it was cause he had seen some of the army flying round in similar airships before.

"What's wrong?" Lightning saw him stop.

He opened his mouth to talk but though of how strange this was going to sound considering how futuristic this world was but he needed to say it anyway,

"I've never been in an airship before." He admitted.

"What?" Hope looked at him in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" Sazh looked back at him.

Toushiro shook his head.

The man sighed, "Probably missing an engine anyway knowing our luck."

Vanille scolded him for being so negative.

"You've seriously…never been in an airship before?" Hope came over.

Toushiro looked at him, glad some of his fear seemed forgotten.

"Not once." He answered.

"Where have you been living?" Hope shook his head unable to fathom it.

"Don't think this will be a good introduction too," lightning walked forward, "Army's on our trail."

"Then we best move," Sazh hurried them along.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Toushiro very long to decide he didn't like air travel in airships. Especially when you were being shot at, couldn't flash step to dodge and Lightning and Sazh were fighting over the controls.<p>

"Would one of you just drive, god damn it!" He snapped at them as the narrowly dodged round lasers and bullets.

Eventually they managed to get in the clear.

"I hate airships." Hitsugaya stated and Hope laughed at him.

Hitsugaya gave him a quick glared before a new bulletin came up in front of them. It claimed the purge had been a success.

"Yeah right. If it makes the Sanctum look bad it never happened," Sazh rolled his eyes.

"Just like 46," Hitsugaya muttered.

The young lieutenant found it curious that Vanille seemed nearly as clueless as he was about this world. She asked about the guy on the TV to which Sazh answered was Primach Dysley human face of the sanctum.

Red alarms went off and Hitsugaya groaned.

"Here we go again"

"Hold on," Sazh yelled as they blasted forwards to try get away from the new pursuers.

They tried to lose them in the light of another Fal'cie. It got rid of one of two but they couldn't last. They were shot down.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own ff13 or Bleach<strong>

**Toushiro is a L'cie and for those who are wondering I think his main three rolls would be Commando, Ravanger and Sabatour.**

**for those who might be interested I now work for an online radio station and we're looking for unsigned bands at the moment. My profile has the site and stuff but you can just PM me if you preffer**

**anyway guys hope you like and stay turned cause we're in Vile Peaks next,**


	5. Chapter 4: Vile Peaks

**Author note: Pretty much unanamus no on the HopeXToushi so no love for them. Might do a one shot for them anyway or an outmake in Pulse or something. Anyways enjoy the non-Yoai Fanfic**

Blurry Future

Chapter 4

Hitsugaya pealed open his eyes to a starry sky. He felt some aches and pains in his body and the uncomfortable heat of a nearby fire. Slowly sitting up he looked round to the wreckage of the airship and the source of the fire.

"You okay?"

His head whipped round to see Lightning the only other one with her eyes open, the others still out and laying on the uncomfortable rock.

"Yeah," He replied and looked back to the wreckage, "But can we avoid air travel now."

Lightning obviously wasn't in the mood going over to try wake the others he followed her lead and did the same. The pounding of paws and low growls, they looked round to see a group of cat-like creatures. Toushiro had seen some similar used by the army so this couldn't be a good sign.

The two acted quickly and drew their weapons moving to defend the ones still out. Lightining and Toushiro were quick meaning when Vanille, Sazh and Hope arrive to help all that was left to do was to throw a few cures at the scratches.

Vanille gave a long sigh and sat down,

"Rough trip here," She stated.

"Tell me about it," Sazh took a seat next to her.

The two obviously haven't recovered properly yet from the crash but Lightining ignored them and walked right passed.

"H-hey, no beak?" Sazh snapped.

"Their tracking us." Lightining pointed out.

"They were probably just scouts," Hitsugaya said and the woman turned mildly surprised he was able to make such assumptions, "We can afford to take a few minutes to recover."

"Taking a few minutes just closes the gap, stay here If you want but we need to move," The solider turned and went to talk away.

"Lightining stop," The boy snapped.

"Don't worry about her kid we'll be-"

Sazh tried to calm the situation by Toushiro moved forward fearlessly and grabbed the solider's wrist,

"Stop." He ordered.

The commanding tone from someone she thought was about 10 just pissed her off more. She clenched her fist and threw it at the boy.

Vanille looked away expecting to hear a painful blow to the jaw but to her surprise there was nothing. She looked round and blinked, joining the two males in wide eyes stare. Toushiro had let go of her wrist and caught her fist and all of them knew Lightining was anything but weak.

"Splitting up or overworking ourselves is a bad idea," The boy told her, "If the world is against us then we stand a better chance together and we need to have our energy encase we do come across any big surprises."

Lightining glared a glare that might have actually killed Hitsugaya if he wasn't already dead and retaliated again pulling her fist back for an acrobatic kick that he just ducked under. She landed a few steps away watching him rise to his full height and look at her again with those cold teal eyes.

"How could a kid like you know any of that?" She snapped, "You talk almost like you have experience."

Toushiro faltered a moment. Of course he'd had experience he was acting captain of squad 10 but there was no way to tell them that without having to tell him what he was and now was not the time. Not while they were still fearing their own power let alone realising just how much Toushiro had.

"I don't take orders from children," Lightining cut the silence in two turning round and walking away.

_I am not a child! _Hitsugaya raged in his mind his fists clenching but obviously he couldn't say anything.

_Try to be calm master, understand, they have all gone through a lot and unlike you they are only human. _Hyorinmaru whispered to him, his icy presents helping to calm him mind.

The boy took a deep breath," Idiot," He breathed out quietly before turning to the others.

Vanille was sprawled on the rock seemingly glad the drama was over for now, Hope was standing awkwardly not sure what to do with himself and Sazh looked deep in thought. The oldest human gave a sigh,

"You two go with her," He spoke.

"What?" Hope blinked.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Tousiro snapped.

"Look," Sazh put his hands up, "I know you said we should stick together but we already left hero boy back in Bresha and Grumpy just strode off so obviously it's not going to happen and you two have a better chance with her."

Toushiro frowned. He didn't like having to leave them but he could see Sazh's eyes. It reminded him of Ukitake or when Nora looked back before going off with Snow. The eyes of a parent trying to do what's best for those younger.

The shinigami found himself sighing again, "You better catch up when you can,"

"Sure thing kid," Sazh nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't miss us too badly," Vanille joked.

Hitsugaya shook his head, "C'mon Hope."

Hope shakily nodded and followed the shinigami.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya seethed when he caught a flash of a smug smirk on Lightining's face when the two boys caught up.<p>

"Just you two?" He asked.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and looked away now acting a bit like the child he looked like. Hope looked at him then timidly answered Lightining,

"The other two are going to catch up."

"Alright," Lightining turned and lead on.

Toushiro reluctantly followed her lead. It was beginning to get on his nerves to take orders from people who were at the moment emotionally unstable but there was nothing he could do. The resistance they found was light but Hope was no solider.

The boy stopped at what looked like a dead end and took a seat on a rock. Glancing back at Hitsugaya and seeming a bit miffed that someone supposedly younger was fine when he was puffed out.

"Do you think we can get through this way?" Hope leaned back and looked at the wall in front of them, "You…know where your going, right?"

"I've been here on missions before." Lightining told him.

"Not that we really have a destination," Hitsugaya pointed out.

Lightining told them how she had been here before on missions and that lead her to tell them about their military and how it was split into the Guardian Core which seemed to be the usual military and PSICOM. Anti-Pulse. Lighining was Guardian Core, nothing to do with the Purge.

"Wait, I don't get it," Hope spoke, "If your not PSICOM then why did you broad the train?"

Lightining turned saying with no hesitation, "For Serah,"

"You're sister," Histugaya made sure.

The solider nodded and Toushiro understood her logic but Hope didn't.

"My only chance to saver her was to join the purge." She told them.

"You're telling me you got on that train so you could save your sister?" Hope looked up in wonder, "That's crazy, I could never do something like that."

"It's not a question of can or can't," She said, "There are some things in life you just do."

Hitsugaya found himself agreeing but Hope said,

"Easy for someone like you to say,"

"Hope it's not..." Hitsugaya went to try explain but he heard Lighting sigh, "Lightining!" He snapped.

_I'm not letting a couple of kids slow me down._ She wanted to yell down but she held it in and got away.

"Stupid woman!" Toushiro glared at where she was, "Splitting up is not a good idea."

Hope sat down in defeat, "You could get up there too couldn't you?"

"Yeah but I'm not going too." He finally looked round,

"Why?" Hope spat his mind believing it was because Toushiro though the was helpless.

"It was the last thing she said to us wasn't it?" He glanced away, "'Stick Together'."

Hope looked up and blinked, "Y-Yeah...I guess."

He was grateful that his mothers last words had given him someone who would be with him. At least he wasn't alone when the whole world was against them.

"What should we do?" The boy looked up,

The young shinigami looked round, "The other two should catch up soon. I say we wait for them."

"Right." Hope nodded.

They sat in silence for a while while the other to took their sweet time getting to them. Toushiro glanced to the boy in front of him. It seemed like he'd come from quite a normal background which may mean he would have somewhere to go. Best way to get him safe would be to get him home.

"Where are you from?" He asked in the silence.

Hope looked up obviously wondering why he was interested,

Palumpolum . He answered shortly.

"So...not the place that got Purged?" Hitsugaya knew that one sounded a but stupid but he didn't know the names of the towns and cities here.

"No," Hope did look at him strangely, "That was Bodum."

"Is there anyone at home waiting for you?" He asked before Hope could say anything.

The boy looked away seeming reluctant to say anything but quietly he muttered, "My dad..."

It was then the two finally decided to make their appearance and Hope seemed relieved to be off the topic. Sazh looked up, he could see what had happened.

"She left you." He put simply.

"Like the stupid mindless solider she's turning out to be," Hitsugaya hissed.

"That's not very nice," Vanille put her hands on her hips.

"She's not very nice." Hitsugaya shot back.

"We're all a bit on edge, kid," Sazh said calmly, "Try cut her some slack."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and tried to change the subject, "Where's Palumpolum ?

It seemed like a random question and Sazh blinked in surprise,

"Is that were you're from?" He asked

"No, it's where Hope's from" Toushiro answered, "And I think it's best we get him home."

"Tosuhiro." Hope moaned, he didn't want to go home, not without his mother.

"What?" The shinigami replied, "You said you have a father there."

"You're not from Bodum kid?" Sazh looked over.

"No," He shook his head, "Me and my mom were just visiting for the festival when they shoved us on the train with everyone else. We couldn't get back. Mom was frantic. She tried to fight and...and Snow used her! He tri-"

"Stop." Hitsugaya snapped.

Hope was stopped still by those icy teal eyes that seemed to completely freeze him.

"That it not how it happened, Hope and you know it." He snapped, "Nora gave her life to buy you time to get out."

"Shut up!" Hope barked at him not wanting someone to take away the person he wanted to blame for his mother's death.

"Calm down you two," Sazh came in, "Hope we'll get you back home."

"Yeah," Vanille clapped, "You're dad'll be worried."

"Let him worry," Hope snapped, "Why should I care? He doesn't."

"Every father care," Sazh stated.

"Sazh?" Vanille looked round worried, his tone...it was obvious that he said that with experience.

"It's nothing, forget it." The man turned away and started to play with some machines.

Toushiro looked round. It seemed only Hope was the one not keeping secrets. The machine Sazh was at activated and pulled out a bit of wreckage.

"We'll get you back home," Sazh looked to Hope, "You're dad'll be happy to see you."

* * *

><p>They wandered through the endless wreckage. Hitsugaya although wondered why Vanille seemed to be only a little less clueless than him h was also quite grateful. She asked the questions he didn't want to.<p>

He found out this wreckage was brought up from pulse by the fal'cie to repair cocoon after one of their wars. He was surprised by this but he supposed if the fal'cie said it was okay to use Pulse stuff for it the people here would have swallowed it.

They eventual re-united With Lightining and to Hitsugaya's annoyance she didn't really say anything. She just stormed on in front.

_First that Snow and now this Lighining woman. _Hyorinmaru chuckled, _You're making friends._

_Shut up._ He growled at the dragon.

The Pulse machines still seemed to be alive, somehow and they were attacked by a particularly large one. It threw fire from it's arms and threw an exploding wreaking ball. Between the 5 of them it wasn't that bad. And when it was defeated Sazh asked if Pulse was all like that assuming Lighining would know but she told him that even soldiers don't have that information.

"If I knew my superiors had that information and didn't tell me I'd be pissed off." Hitsugaya said.

"A target's a Target." Lighting shrugged.

"You...like to keep things simple," Sazh looked at her strangely.

"I stick to my goal." She crossed her arms.

"As long as you have a goal, you can fight?" Hope looked up.

Hitsugaya did not like where this was going.

"You can stay alive." She replied, leading on.

Toushiro decided to stay quiet but it was hard to.

They eventually found somewhere to rest a while. A crashed ship surrounded by water that reflected the...

* * *

><p>Toushrio looked up unsure on whether it was a moon or a fal'cie but what every light it was reflecting the water seemed to glow beneath them. The shinigami looked to Vanille sitting by the water's edge on her own. Maybe it was time to get some answers.<p>

He jumped down and landed next to her.

"Hello, Toushiro." She stood, "Not stayin with Hope?"

he glanced up to see the boy laying down on the top of the crashed ship dozing.

"No," He replied, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," She titled her head curiously.

"You're not from cocoon are you?" He said bluntly.

Vanille faltered a moment. It wasn't what she expected to hear but she studded him a moment. There was no fear, there was no scrutiny she would expect from someone from cocoon.

"You're not either are you?"

He shook his head.

"Then..." She said slowly like she hardly believed it, "You're also from Pulse."

He smirked a little. He could see why she would make that assumption. Where else would be be from if not from cocoon.

"No, I'm not." He replied seeing her look very confused, "How did a Pulsian end up being Purged?"

Vanille looked away,

"You don't have to tell me," He sighed, "I don't plan on divulging any of my secrets."

"Thanks," She smiled again, she didn't want to think about it.

"And I won't tell the others as long as you don't tell them about me."

"Sure." Vanille clapped.

* * *

><p>They eventually got together and Lightining revealed her idiotic plan to try take out the head fal'cie. It was fear setting in. The solider needed a reason to keep going or maybe, Toushiro thought, a reason to die rather than meet the fate the brands made for them.<p>

Lightining went off her plan set. Hope not far behind.

"Hope." Toushiro went to follow but looked back to the other two.

"Go on," Sazh looked back, "Hopes the only reason you're still thinking straight. Go made sure grumpy doesn't get her and him killed."

"What about you two?" He asked.

"We'll take care of ourselves." Vanille said with a strained smile.

He nodded, against his better judgement leaving the two behind.

* * *

><p>Lightining strode forward and the last thing she expected to hear was a,<p>

"Wait for me."

She sighed and looked round.

"I'm going with you," Hope stated.

"I can't baby sit you." She snapped.

"You don't have to," Toushiro walked to join them looked very annoyed.

A strange chill seemed to come with him but they ignored it.

"You're a kid too," she hissed only to have the air get even colder.

"I can fight," Hope told her, "I'm not afraid and I don;t need protecting." He glared at Hitsugaya for the last part.

Before Lighining could reply a PSICOM squad came in and explode their way back. Looked like Sazh and Vanille weren't going to join them.

They engaged with the soldiers and Hope tried harder than normal to try impress Lighining and Hitsugaya had to admit his supportive rolls were useful.

"Not bad," Lighining admitted one they were defeated.

"Really?" Hope looked up smiling, "Thanks."

The two started to make their plan to get to Eden and Hitsugaya was silent the entire way through the conversation. He'd given up on any hope of trying to convince them to do the smart thing.

"No comment?" Lighining seemed surprised.

"No," He replied, "I can't be bothered talking reason if your not going to listen."

"Then why did you come?" She asked.

"To make sure you two don't get yourself killed too quickly." He answered.

Lightining's eyes narrowed at that comment but she simply turned away and lead forward.

* * *

><p>It was an awkward trip that was mostly in silence. Hitsugaya just watched as Hope was trying to get Lightining's approval. It was beginning to get annoying.<p>

Although Hope's idea to try use the Pulse weapons to their advantage surprised Hitsugaya as they boy clambered onto one of the mechs and actually managed to get it to work. A complete fluke that took out a good few robots on there way was a bit of good news the way Hitsugaya saw it.

Sadly it crashed on the bottom of a small cliff and Hope was left on the ground.

"Have fun?" Hitsugaya offered a hand.

"Actually..." he took it getting up a bit shakily, "That was pretty fun."

"C'mon you two." Lighining walked right passed them.

"Just a minute." Hope still sounded winded.

"You're too soft." Light snapped.

"Wait." Hope ignored took a few breaths and went after her.

Hitsugaya sighed following on behind.

* * *

><p>The sound of running water was nice when it hit Toushiro's ears. They came out of the wreckage to find a bridge over a small river.<p>

Typically Hope wasn't looking where he was going and tripped. Toushiro sighed and gave him a hand up.

"This isn't working."

"What?" Toushiro looked round.

"You may be able to fight, Toushiro but your head isn't on the goal and Hope, you're just a liability." She snapped, "You'll both just slow me down."

"Slow you down to what?" Hitsugaya snapped right back, "You're death?"

She said nothing and her hand went to her chest, her body jolting.

"You can't just leave us here!" Hope went to move forward but Hitsugaya grabbed his wrist, something wasn't right.

"The whole world is against us," Lighing sounded strained holding her glowing brand and walling to one knee, "I can barely keep myself alive, let alone a pair of kids!"

Hope realised the glowing bring and the two backed away.

"You wanna get tough Hope!" Lightining spat, "Do it without me!"

The solider let out a cry of pain and a pink seal suddenly spread out from beneath her. Hitsugaya pushed hope behind his as Lighining darted out the middle to be replaced by an almost mechanical golden knight.

"What the...?"

Caught of guard in his surprise Odin darted forward and knocked the shinigami aside.

"Toushrio." Hope looked over to where he landed quickly detracted by the advances of the summon.

He tried to scramble back but the sword was raised.

"Hope." Hitsugaya just about recovered at see it swung down but luckily Lightining blocked it.

"Get up," She told them.

The shinigami and the boy got to their feet ready to fight the large eidolan.

Lightining was quick to use Libra as it didn't seem like an enemy that would go down quickly.

"You two stick to spells!" She barked as she switched to medic.

Tosuhiro had to admit he wasn't exactly happy with that. He had found he could use the two basic water and ice spells and the strikes but he didn't like using them but if Lighining had used Libra he had to trust her judgement.

Hope was able to use a much larger variety of spells and sometimes backed Light up on healing eventually the eidolan seemed to stop.

Odin jumped up into the air and came back down as a powerful looking white horse before disappearing.

It seemed to leave Light drained and she fell onto on knee again.

"Lighining," Hope bent down next to her.

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and looked over. Hope looked at his brand and compaired it to Lightining's glowing one,

"Your brand looks different," He said, "Was that an Eidolen? Like L'cie can summon?"

"Eidolen?" Hitsugaya echoed.

"Like in the stories," Hope didn't really explain well.

"Magic mumbo jumbo," Lighining shrugged it off and her brand stopped glowing, "I must have hit my head on the purge train."

She pulled herself together and stood.

"And I-" Hope looked to the ground, "Am I really a Liability?"

Lightining walked passed him,

"You can't go this alone." Hitsugaya snapped.

"I know," She stopped half way across the bridge, "I'm sorry, about before."

The two boys looked between each other in disbelief.

"And we'll toughen you up Hope."

The boy's face lit up and Hope went to follow on when she led. Even Hitsugaya found a smirk on his face before following on.

* * *

><p>They came up against another set of soldiers and Lighining tested out her newly tamed Eidolen. It was quickly apparent that Hope and Toushiro had to step back as Odin wasn't afraid to hit them. It got rid of most of the squad for them but had it's limits so the two boys had to come back and finish things off.<p>

By the end of it Hope was pretty much out of energy and Hope was impressed he wasn't going to have to bug Lighining to stop for a half decent rest. When she saw him she simply said,

"We'll stop here."

"Sorry." Hope breathed.

"Don't sweat it." She replied as Hope took a seat on the floor, "You two stay put," She looked round, "I'll look around."

Hitsugaya watched her leave before sitting next to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I will be," Hope said after a yawn, "How are you not tired? You're smaller than me."

Hitsugaya scowled and playfully hit him.

"What? You are." Hope blinked.

"I am not short." He hissed.

"If you say so," Hope seemed amused yawning yet again and letting his eyes close.

Hope was out of it quite quickly and Toushiro was finally given time to think. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Soul phone unsurprised to find it couldn't connect to the Soul Society. He put it back unsure as to why he thought it would have changed.

He hadn't tried opening a senkimon yet but what good would that do if he was a ticking time bomb to turn into a monster. He sighed, bringing his zanpactou onto his lap and closing his eyes. And opening them again to the icy realm of his inner world.

"What am I supposed to do Hyroinmaru?" He looked to the dragon with lost eyes.

The dragon curled round him offering what comfort he could,

"For now do as you have been," Hyorinmaru told him, "Surviving and protecting those you can."

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded putting a hand on Hyroinmaru's nose.

The future had never been so blurry before. Would be live? Would he die? Would he be crystal or cie'th? Would he ever be able to return to the Soul Society? Momo'd be worrying herself to death by now.

"Now is not he time to think of such things." Hyorinmaru interrupted, "You must keep focused on the present if the future if to hard to see."

Toushiro nodded, "Thank you Hyorinmaru."

With that he opened his eyes to the real world. It seemed Lightining had come back in that time staring across at him.

"Drift off there?" She asked.

"Sort of." He replied shifting when he realised hope was leaning on him.

Lightining sighed, "I know we haven't been on the best of terms since landing here but...am I likely to get any answers about you if I was to ask?"

"That depends what you ask?" Toushiro replied.

"Why were you in the vestige? Did you follow Hope in?" She asked.

"No, He came in after me with Vanille," He told her, "I went in for Hyorinmaru."

"Hyorinmaru?" She raised an eyebrow

"My sword."

"It has a name?" She looked at it.

"As dose your, blaze saber," He pointed out.

She went to talk but he had her beat.

"And what about your training?" She asked.

"That one I won't answer," He put simply.

Lightining sighed. With how stubborn the boy was she knew she wasn't going to get any more out of him so instead she said.

"You should get some shut eye."

"You should too." He shot back.

She just shook her head and it became a silent contest of who could stay up the longest. Toushiro won. But not by much.

Hope was shocked up wake up first and see the other two asleep, even more when he realised he had been leaning on Toushiro and when he moved he found Toushiro had been leaning back. Hope looked down at the boy with a blink. He couldn't help but wonder how old Toushiro was. He knew he said he was older than he looked but that made him...12 or something. Hope thought there was no way he was older than him.

It made him come to a bit of a realisation. He was older. Shouldn't he be protecting Toushiro?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I do not own ff13 or bleach<strong>

**hey Toushi's pagrims for those who want to know are Commando, Ravanager and Sabator!**

**yeah off with light and Hope to Gapra!**


	6. Chapter 5: Gapra Whitewood

Blurry Future

Chapter 5

Cautiously, the three l'cie entered what Toushiro would describe as a…shiny forest. The tree grew tall and twisted together. He touched the trunk of one. It was almost as if there're were wires tangling and making the strange blue glow.

"These trees can't be natural." He said.

"They are as far as I know," Hope told him, "I think they were made by the fal'cie of this area."

"That doesn't make it natural." He looked at him.

"Yeah it-"

They were interrupted by a loud noise and slight shake in the ground. Looking back they watched the way the came by close behind them.

"That'll slow does pursuit." Lightining said glancing to Toushiro with a strange look. Seemed she's caught what he said.

_So things made by this creature is seen as natural to them? _He glanced at the trees again, _But it's so artificial. This doesn't feel like a forest. It feels like machine. _

Hope shook off the distraction, "They're still be soldiers on this side though right? We can't relax just yet."

"Ture," Hitsugaya nodded noticing how more and more Hope was beginning to learn and become more accretive.

"I'll take point," Lightining said blaze saber in hand, "You two watch out backs."

"Actually,"

The two looked round surprised Hope had spoken.

"Why don't you let me take point?"

Lightining and Toushiro looked at each other.

"You sure," Hitsugaya asked.

Hope went a took up the position.

"It's not a question of can or can't."

Lightining smirked, "Now you're learning."

Hope nodded and the two set off. Hitsugaya once again found himself sighing.

"That really doesn't apply to this situation." He muttered before following on.

He was uncomfortable letting Hope go first. He'll admit he did well but he didn't have the instinct that came with training. Hitsugaya just couldn't help but sorry.

But as they were traveling something surprising happened.

Hitsugaya's soul phone went off.

The other two looked round and Lightinng scowled.

"You should have dropped anything they could track us with."

Her expression changed through when he pulled out what was, to them, an ancient looked device.

"That looks pretty old." Hope blinked.

Toushiro ignored them and flipped it open. He sighed.

It may not have been able to connect to the Soul Society but it seemed it hadn't lost its ability to track hollows. They were pretty far away and he knew he couldn't ignore them. There was likely no other shinigami here to deal with it. He closed the phone and looked up.

"What is it?" Lightining asked.

"I-" He wasn't sure how he was going to do this, but then again, what could he do but be blunt, "I have to go."

"What?" Hope's azure eyes widened,

"Where?" Lightining have a hard look.

"I have things I need to do." He replied.

"I thought you were the one who said we shouldn't be splitting up." Lightining pointed out

"I wouldn't go if I didn't have to," he told them, "And it was more the rest of you I was worried about."

"You're just a kid!" Lightining snapped, "You may know how to fight but you can't go it alone. You told me that now you're running off?"

"I don't really have a choice in this," Hitsugaya replied, "I'll find you two again after, don't worry about me until then okay."

"Toushiro, you can't be serious." Hope Shouted.

Lightining on the other hand sprinted towards him as Hitsugaya turned his back. Her gloved hand reached out to grab him but as she felt the fabric of his clothes he disappeared from the spot he was last in.

"Shit." She stumbled but regained herself, "What the hell is that kid?"

"I haven't heard of L'cie being able to do that." Hope said.

Lightining took a calming breath, "There's no helping it."

"He said he'll find us again, we'll just have to trust him."

"Yay," Lightining said dryly, "Trust a 10 year old who thinks he's a commando…fine. Let's get moving."

"Right." Hope nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do now own bleach or Final Fantasy 13<strong>

**Yeah short chapter but that's cause Toushi ran off, onto writong chapter 5.5 now :)**

**thanks for your reviews so far, really enjoying this now I got passed Vile Peaks :) **


	7. Chapter 5 Plus: Bodum

Blurry Futre

Chapter 5.5: Bodum

Toushrio found himself striding through the familiar streets of Bodum. It was empty, a ghost town from last time he was here. A cold breeze swept passed him and he looked out over the ocean. It looked nice. He would say natural but there was that nagging in the back of his head.

The nagging that it was all made by those Fal'cie. He felt like he was in some kind of human farm.

In the silence he tried to process what had happened since he last stood where he was now.

He got Hyroinmaru back and got given a curse that will turn him into a monster if he doesn't fulfil a certain task.

Hollows and six blurry figures. He could fit 5 of those figures to Hope, Lightining, Sazh, Vanille and Snow. He was missing one.

"At least my focus is obvious." He muttered.

_Yes, _Hyorinmaru sounded, _The Fal'cie knew ordering the Purges would tip the balance of souls that should be coming out of this world. There was a back log, some will not be able to cross over before they turn into hollows. _

"And I'm to protect Lightining and the others from this extra threat while they do whatever they're supposed to. " Hitsugaya finished.

_It seems. _ Hyroinmaru agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Big boy!" The messy, raven haired woman strode into Snow's little room.<p>

"Fang." Snow looked at her.

"Detected another L'cie," She told him.

Cid followed in after her filling in the details, "A white haired boy,"

Snow's brain said Hope,

"With a Katana on his back."

Snow's brain said, "Toushiro."

"Then wait right here," Fang patted him on the back, "We'll have a reunion in no time."

"I don't know, Fang, Toushiro's a bit weird." The man told her after wincing at her 'pat'

"What do you mean?" Cid asked.

"There's something not quite right about the kid. He fights like some kind of warrior, always eerily calm. I mean damn, he took out a PISCOM war mech with some sort of lightining beamy thing, one hit."

Cid seemed stunned a moment but Fang shrugged, "Sounds like fund kid."

"We cannot leave him never the less." Cid spoke, "We're prepping a squad for you Fang."

"Right!" The Pulisian followed him out.

"Fang," Snow called.

She looked back,

"Just be careful, okay?"

She smiled, "I'll be fine big boy. Be back in a flash."

With that she left.

* * *

><p>Toushiro brought his eyes away when his senses picked up the hollows. There was a number of them, probably purge victims that had wandered home only to turn hollow. He drew Hyroinmaru and headed in that direction.<p>

Gunshots caught his ears and he hid pecking round.

An ape-like hollow bashed at the ground while a few pug like ones ran forwards jumping on the troops.

"Aren't you a biggen!" Fang ran forward dodging round the smaller enemies jumping up to slice the Hollow's arm off.

It lost balance and fell. Fang saw it as over but Toushrio saw it begin to regenerate. He darted from his hiding place and killed a few smaller ones as he went.

"Move it!" He snapped.

"Think you're a bit-" Fang was stopped by a loud roar behind her.

She turned, her emerald eyes wide seeing the hollow fully regenerated ready to strike. With her lick Toushrio was there. The hollow's fist stopped an inch from her and dissolved from the slice through its mask.

Hitsugaya landed and looked back. No doubt about it. The woman that looked back at him was the six from his focus. He scanned round when the guns of the soldiers with her turned to him.

"Snow was right about you?"

"Surprising he's still alive." He commented staying on his guard.

"Wouldn't have been if we hadn't found him," Fang told him, "You might be too if you don't come with us."

Hitsugaya looked at her strangely, raising an eyebrow, "A L'cie with the army?"

"Come with us quietly and we'll explain," She told him not expecting resistance,

"No thanks," He went to walk away, "I have a promise to keep."

"Stop right there!" one of the soldiers barked.

"Kid, you're a monster to these. They aren't afraid to hurt you if you try to run off." Fang told him.

"They couldn't," He shot back without stopping.

Fang sighed as one if the soldiers shot at him. They froze in shock. He disappeared.

"Where'd he-?" One of the soldiers panicked.

"You couldn't." Hitsugaya spoke.

Fang spun 180 and jumped back to see the shinigami raise his hand and drop the bullet that was shot at him.

"They couldn't." He said again before flash stepping away.

Fang blinked, "Interesting Kid. Defiantly more than he seems."

* * *

><p>Evening was beginning to roll in. Toushiro assumed Hope and Lightining had be close to Palumpolum by now. He found one of the electrical terminals he'd watched Hope and Light use and found a map. He was quite far away. He sighed. He'd have to move fast if he wanted to have a rest between here and there.<p>

He got about half way before he decided to have a rest. Now he knew the six he was supposed to protect and for now he's do it until he could figure something out. Focus on it to fight off the hopelessness of his situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: i do not own bleach or Final Fantasy 13<strong>

**Toushi's own adventure :) now he knows his focus to Palumpolum! Mah fave bit of the game :)**

**Thanks for reviews :) they make my day :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Palumpolum

Blurry Future

Chapter 7: Palumpolum

Hitsugaya cursed when he shot awake realising he'd slept longer than he wanted.

_Why didn't you wake me up?! _He hissed grabbing the zanpactou and moving

_You needed to rest master. _The dragon simply replied.

_If I listened every time someone told me that I would always be resting. _The boy growled setting off for Palumpolum.

* * *

><p>By the time he got there it was early evening and the place was swarming with PSICOM. He narrowed his eyes holding back his worry as he moved from shadow to shadow sneaking in undetected. He watched scared a worried citizens get gathered up together by soldiers. The scene was all too familiar.<p>

_They wouldn't purge a second city would they? _He frowned.

_I would not put it passed them, _Hyorinmaru spoke what he didn't want to think.

With a sigh he agreed with his zanpactou. This government, this world, it really didn't make sense. As he went he started to hear words of a group of L'cie rampaging through the streets and the descriptions fit who he knew. A GC solider, a silver haired boy, a blond man in a trench coat and a raven haired woman with a spear.

"Report,"

He listened from the rooftops to a group of soldiers.

"We discovered two of the L'cie sir, unconscious in an alley not far from here." The solider told his superior.

"Which?" The officer asked.

"The man and boy, sir."

And before the senior officer could reply Toushiro jumped down and had the group of 4 soldiers out cold in seconds. Now knowing their location and without looking down at the soldiers Toushiro strode off to Hope and Snow's location.

* * *

><p>Just as the report said, the two were out cold. He looked up to see a broken railing and down to see a knife he was sure he'd seen Lightining with. He picked up the knife with a sigh, he looked over.<p>

"Hope, you didn't..."

He remembered full well Hope blaming Snow for his mother's death. He just had to hope he was imagining things and Hope didn't actually do anything as stupid as trying to kill him.

"There!"

He was knocked out his thoughts as groups of soldiers appeared down the alley. Giving a glance at Hope and Snow then back to the soldiers, he drew Hyorinmaru. Seemed like he had no choice but to play guardian.

"Reign over the frosted heavens."

But it wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p>Slowly and with a bit of effort Snow began to open his eyes. He saw the sky above him, the broken railing. It all came back to him.<p>

"Hope..." He started trying to get up but heard...fighting?

Looking over his eyes went wide. Did he just see Toushiro shoot off ice from his sword?

"What the...?" He breathed, "T-Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder and muttered a curse as he re-sealed his shikai.

"Give me a minute." He told Snow before finishing of the other soldiers the old fashioned way.

Snow took the time to sit up, trying to process what happened but he didn't get much time. In less time than he asked for Hitsugaya came back to Snow sheathing his sword.

"Don't suppose you'll explain what you just did?" He asked, hopeful.

"Nope." Hitsugaya simply shot him down but still held out a hand.

Snow frowned, still cold after their disagreement in Bresha. They boy helped him up, even steadied him when he stumbled but other than that said nothing. Letting him limp is way to Hope.

"So..." Snow tried to break the silence, "How'd you get here so quick? Fang said she saw you on Bodum yesterday."

Hitsugaya watched him struggle to get Hope on his back not replying. Snow sighed.

"Look, I know we had our disagreement in Bresha and well, you were right..." His face seemed to darken, "You can't save everyone..."

Hitsugaya looked between the two before him,

"You found out about Hope's mother." He stated.

"Yeah..." Snow nodded solemnly, "Can't save everyone.・

"I'm glad you realise that," Hitsugaya crossed his arms.

Snow's lips tugged in a smirk, "Doesn't mean I won't try though, giving up is half the battle."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Did Snow think that comment was going to annoy him? That what he really meant in Bresha ruins was to look after himself?

"I never said anything about not saving those you can," He told him, "I was annoyed in Breaha because of your moronic idea that so few could take on an army for the sake of a girl stuck in crystal who was pretty much fine on her own as crystal is so hard to break."

Snow looked away a moment but back after he thought of what to say, "That's cause I love her, would you leave someone you love like that?"

Toushiro opened his mouth to talk but stopped. He had to admit trying to picture Momo or Rangiku like that and say he would leave was hard but the answer was clear.

"If it meant finding a way to save them," He spoke, "In the situation we were in it would be hard but in the end there was nothing you could have done to help her."

"That's…" Snow had nothing left to argue.

"Either way," Hitsugaya came in, "We got anywhere to head?"

"Hope's home in Felix heights."

"Right," Hitsugaya nodded.

He watched a bit worried when Snow tried to move off and winced in pain and stumbled.

"You want to rest a bit first?" He asked.

"Nah," Snow smiled, "I'm fine. Just a scratch, really."

Hitsugaya shook his head following him since saying felix heights didn't tell him anything about where they was going.

"Just let me do the fighting alright?"

"Deal." Snow agreed.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya kept a close eye on Snow through their journey. He knew Snow well enough not to bother asking if he needed help, after all it was just a scratch…apparently.<p>

He heard Hope beginning to stir so he dropped back staying out of it. At least he thought it was best to let the two work it out on their own.

"Hey," Snow gave a sheepish greeting.

Hope came back to his senses, not noticing Hitsugaya behind them because he was shocked to be on Snow's back.

"Why'd you save me?" He asked with all his confusion.

"I was asked to keep you safe," Snow said all his usual light heartedness gone, "By Lightining and by Nora I'm sorry for what happened- it was my fault. I put her in danger-"

He was silenced by a loud and annoyed sigh and Hitsugaya caught up to walk next to them again, "You two are hopeless."

"Touhsiro?" Hope blinked, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time I just thought it would be best to stay out of this but apparently you two really just don't get it." He said bluntly,

"But I-" Snow went to argue again but Hitsugaya once again stopped him.

"You were not the one who put Nora in danger she put herself there. She chose to fight." He told them.

"But…If he hadn't been there Mom might still be…" Hope muttered glaring at Snow's back.

"If he hadn't been there you would have been dead Hope," Hitsugaya told him, "You and probably quite a few others including your mother."

Snow looked surprised but Hitsugaya couldn't figure out if that was because he had pretty much just given him a complement or he just realized this fact. There was silence for a while as the two processed.

"I…I needed to blame someone…" Hope eventually muttered, admitting it to himself, "Focusing on that…it pushed away the doubt and fear. I needed…needed to set my of focus. I knew killing Snow…it wouldn't bring her back."

They boy's voice was cracking with emotion as he held back tears Hitsugaya looked away awkwardly. He was never good when people were crying.

"Then maybe instead of moping for her death you should honour her sacrifice," He began to walk a bit faster the conversation stinging his own emotions.

He didn't want them to see it.

"Sounds like you know a lot about this." Snow spoke.

Hitsugaya sighed, he must have seen it.

"I've had one person die on my account. It wasn't…wasn't like Nora. He didn't do it willingly but…still. After I decided not to waste my life. I lived for him," he pushed away the memories, "Besides. You have to think. What would they say if they saw you acting how you are now?"

Hope gave a bitter laugh. His mother would have flipped her lid finding out he'd tried to kill someone. He'd be grounded forever.

The two thought on Hitsugaya's words as the continued. The got out of the smaller paths into a larger plaza kind of area. There were a few more soldiers around but nothing Hitsugaya couldn't handle with a few swings of his sword. The Plaza opened out and Hitsugaya stopped when he heard Snow stumble. He nearly collapsed and Hope landed on his feet.

"Then I suppose we should take a break." He said.

"N-No just…give me a minute." Snow tried to pretend he was ok.

Hope looked down feeling somewhat guilty and Hitsugaya rolled eyes and, luckily, catching a glimpse of an oncoming robot. He saw Snow getting up to try move Hope who hadn't spotted it but in a swift motion Snow was shoved back, Hope was pushed out of the way and the robots hand that went to hit Hope had been stopped by Hitsugaya with his bare hand.

The two others stopped a moment to take in the image of this robot about 5 times the size of Hitsugaya being stopped dead by him and he didn't even seem fazed.

"Snow stay out of it or I'll make you wounds worse!" Hitsugaya barked at him jumping back from the robot and drawing Hyorinmaru, "Hope back me up."

"R-Right." Hope pulled out his weapon and started supporting with spells.

Hitsugaya had to admit it was kind of fun being given speed boosts and strength boosts then being able to slow down the enemy, even without shinigami powers fighting wasn't too bad. But this robot was getting tough when it used targeting for its lasers. Even with speed boosts it was hard to dodge. Especially without using flash step.

"Toushiro!" Hope called as the boy's back hit the ground after the robot got a lucky hit and then got shocked by a laser right after.

"Stay focused." Toushiro jumped to his feet feeling pretty grateful for the cure that was sent his way.

He was starting to consider using his Shikai, this thing was getting too many hits in for him not to so he jumped up.

"Reign over – "

"Not bad you two."

He stopped, slashing at the robot before jumping back. Lightining and Fang were standing with Hope.

"Where's Snow?" Lightinig asked to her a,

"Hey." From the side-lines.

Lightining looked over clearly confused.

"Sitting out, hero?" Fang asked.

"Well apparently I'll be in more pain if help." He shrugged.

"Glad you understand that," Toushiro glanced at him.

"Anyway," Lightining looked back to the robot, "I think we should catch up later."

"Good plan." Fang ran straight at it.

With 4 l'cie against it the robot didn't stand a chance. Between them they were able to take it down and Hitsugaya didn't even have to use Shikai which he was happy about it since it meant he didn't have to explain it.

The robot was reduced to a mangled heap on the ground and the group put away their weapons.

"You must be quick, kid," Fang looked to Hitsugaya, "We left you in Bodhum yesterday?"

"Bodhum?" Lightining looked over shocked.

"Yeah," Fang told her, "Kicked the ass of this monster caught a bullet and ran off."

"C-Caught a bullet?!" Hope stuttered

"The solders faces where pretty funny," Fang didn't seem fazed at all.

Hitsugaya sighed at the stares he was getting from the two he had left in Gapra. Fang had probably told Snow so that would be why he wasn't surprised.

"I promise to explain later." He sighed, "For now all I'll say is I wanted to meet back up with Light and Hope. I did promise you that."

The solider and boy looked between each other and eventually let it pass.

"I'm glad to see your both alright." The solders strode up to the two boys.

A hug though was not what Hitsugaya was expecting. Lightining got the two boys in a hug and both of them stiffened up awkwardly.

"No more running off," She said, "We stick together and protect each other alright?"

"Y-Yeah…I guess." Hope shrugged trying to get out.

"Can't grantee the no running off thing." Hitsugaya admitted.

She eventually let go and that and jabbed him in the forehead.

"You were the one that said to stick together originally." Her blue gaze was hard,

"That was before…" He trailed off not sure what to say.

"Before what?" Snow asked as he was being lifted with and arm around Fang.

He looked round now all four expecting an answer, "I will explain everything…but it's too long a story for out in the open life this not to mention Snow is injured and well, I'm sure you want to see your Dad Hope."

Hope looked to the ground unsure as Snow said,

"I'm fine."

"Yeah right," Fang verbally patted him.

"Alright," Lightining relented going over to take Snow's other arm and help, "Lead the way Hope."

The boy nodded and he and Histugaya took the head of the team.

* * *

><p>They were welcomed into the Estime residence. Hope and his father had gone into one room after being told of his Mother's death. Snow was in another room recuperating and Lightining was watching over him leaving Hitsugaya and Fang in the main room.<p>

Fang wandered round aimlessly looking at some of the family photos and poking around at tech.

"It is impressive some of the stuff cocoon has made." She spoke watching Hitsugaya.

He was just taking the chance to rest, happily sat on the couch.

"You didn't show off," She stood at full height and put her hands on her hips, "So you're not from cocoon are you?"

"That's how you tell?" He raised in eyebrow.

"Most would take the chance to show off to someone from 'hell.'" She sat down next to him.

"I suppose." He agreed, "And the tech here is impressive."

"So where about on Pulse are you from?" She asked.

"I'm not from Pulse." Hitsugaya answered which swayed her head.

"Where else could you be from?"

"Far, far away." He sighed sinking a bit, thinking about the Soul Society really wasn't a good thing, the thought of never getting back was haunting him, "I'll explain when I have to explain everything else."

Fang looked over him with one thought, _Homesick._

* * *

><p>"Sure." She nodded and went to turn on the TV as a distraction.<p>

"So," Snow laid back on the bed, "What'ya think of Toushiro?"

He and Lightining had been talking about Searh and getting some general bad air between them out the way.

"He's a good kid," She shrugged,

"That's not what I meant," Snow shook his head, "I mean, what do you think he is?"

Lightining's bordered on a glare. Who would have thought she'd get somewhat protective of what she thought was a young boy.

"I'm not saying we can't trust him," Snow said quickly, "But…I think we all knew he's not a normal kid."

Lightining sighed. He was right, they had all seen him do extraordinary things.

"Well to be honest," it would be a lie to say she hadn't tried to think what he could be, "I think he's a Sanctum test subject on the run."

"What?!" Snow stared at her.

"Think about it," Lightining said, "With the amount of bio-weaponry used in the army now would it be so hard to believe they would text on humans? Not to mention is a Fal'cie ordered it."

"Good point," Snow somewhat deflated, "I hope it's not that."

"The only thing that puts me off that theory is Toushiro's lack of general knowledge."

"Could have been kept in the dark his entire life." Snow said somewhat solemn at the idea.

"I guess," She spoke looking over him, "Don't look so glum. It might not even be right."

"Suppose," he gave a smile.

* * *

><p>So eventually Hope's father called them all together. He was upset but he was smart enough to know they all needed to talk about what was going to happen next. Snow just wanted to topple the Sanctum but it was pointed out how that was just going to make everything worse.<p>

Pulse fear. Purges.

Then it hit Toushiro.

That was the reason for it all.

He looked round at them blanking out what they were saying as the theory ran through his head.

Their motivation was fear of another purge. Solders, or pawns as the fal'cie probably saw them, needed a reason to fight, a reason to kill. Fal'cie had such a grasp on people in this world if they said people were 'decontaminated' or something it would be likely that people would believe it. The purge wasn't necessary, yet it was ordered and he was brought here to clean up the mess of the balance it was going to make and the rest of them were brought to anima to be branded and apparently given the focus to destroy the world.

But then going by that it was the Cocoon Fal'cie that started it. If they didn't want this to happen they wouldn't have kill so many. They wouldn't have lead them to become weapons against them and then handy cap their armies by not telling them there were l'cie about until it's impossible to hide.

But then why? Why try kill yourself? Why give your apparent enemies a upper hand?

"Toushiro?"

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard his name and felt Lightining's hand on his shoulder.

"What sorry?" He looked up and round.

"You okay?" Hope asked as Light when back to her seat.

"Fine," He replied, "Just thinking."

"Toushiro was it?" Hope's father spoke.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"I know Nora probably said the same but I have to say you look so much like Hope did when he was your age." The man smiled a fatherly smile at him, one he was mostly used to seeing from his former captain or Captain Ukitake.

"She did," He replied, "She said we looked like brothers."

"I thought you were when I met you." Snow admitted.

"Where are you from actually?" Hope's dad looked worried when a thought occurred to him, "You must have parents that are worried too."

At that the entire room perked up at the thought of finally getting some answers.

"No parents," He told them, "But I can think of a few that will be worried."

"You should get home as soon as you can." The man said only for Hitsugaya to sigh.

"Wish I could."

"Can we finally get some explanation, Toushiro?" Snow asked.

Hope's dad glanced between them confused.

"Toushiro's a bit different," Lightining told him, "He hasn't told us how yet though."

"I guess." He sighed.

"You don't have to," Hope piped up, "In all honesty I don't care where you came from or whatever. Your with us, that's all that matters."

Toushiro gave a small smile.

"You may not care Hope but I owe it to the lot of you to come clean." He took a breath, "As most of you already know I'm not from Cocoon, but as I not long told Fang I'm not from Pulse either," he watched their surprised reactions, "I'm from a place called the Soul –"

He stopped mid sentence as a familiar feeling cam over him and the warning tones of his Soul Phone when off.

"That thing again?" Lightining stood expecting him to run off.

"And it's close." The boy's eyes narrowed and he went for his sword as he saw red in the windows behind them.

"Bakuto number 81: Danku!"

He cast just in time for the clear barrier to stop the Cero that crashed through the wall and nearly destroyed them.

"Tasty Souls! I smell a good one here!" The hollow spoke as the spoke cleared.

It was frog like, easily towering over Hope's house.

"What is that?!" Hope went for his boomerang as Hitsugaya stormed forward.

"Hollow," Was his answer as he went for it.

"What a small shinigami," The hollow laughed getting out the way of Hitsugaya's swing and knocking him out the air.

"Snow look after my Dad," Hope told him as him Lightining and Fang moved to help Hitsugaya.

Snow tried to argue but they were gone.

Hitsugaya coughed though the smoke as a few cure flew his way.

"This is the same as the thing in Bodhum right?" Fang stood ready in front of him,

"Yeah," Toushiro got to his feet, "This one is stronger though."

"Oh side dishes." The hollow made a grab for Lightining but the solder nimbly dodged.

Fang slashed at it but its wounds healed seconds after she made them,

"What the hell?" The pulsian growled.

"It's gonna take a bit more," Hitsugaya muttered and the room started to go cold.

Lucky for Light who was getting close to being grabbed the Hollow stopped and looked Hitsugaya's way.

"Shit." It started trying to run as Hitsugaya jumped raised his sword and clouds started to gather.

"Reign over the frosted heavens."

Hope moved away from the other boy as ice and water started for form a dragon.

"Hyorinmaru!"

With a swing of his sword the dragon flew at the Hollow before it could get away, opening its great jaws and freezing the thing solid. A few moments of awe from the others was all there was before Hitsugaya re-sealed his shikai and it disappeared into diamond dust and the nights sky became clear again.

"How the…"

"I'd recover quickly," Hitsugaya said plainly as he looked out over the city to see the army search lights that started to move their way, "Army would have seen that."

"Right," Lightining was the first to come back to her senses and the others were forced to quickly when they were overrun by solders.

Snow and Hope's father took cover while the rest of them defeated wave after wave. Eventually they fell back and cautiously they looked outside.

"They'll take down the whole building next," Lightining sighed signalling Snow and Hope's dad over in the lul.

Hope went to his father as Snow walked forward.

"My turn."

Hitsugaya grabbed his arm, "And just what do you think you'll be able to do?"

"Hey," Snow pulled back his arm, "Just have a little faith will ya?"

He didn't. He didn't have an ounce of faith that Snow could actually do anything about this situation but he had to let the man try. He was as stubborn as a brick. He proved that in Bresha. There was no stopping him.

The man let his coat be a bullet sponge and called out peacefully and to Hitsugaya's surprise they actually let him out to talk but just to confirm everything Hitsugaya expected he was shot down. Figuratively that it. He was luck he wasn't literally. But then again wasn't Snow always?

Something happened from within the solders ranks. Tear gas was let out and it disoriented them and Snow.

"We're leaving," Lightining stood and looked back, "Hope, tie up your dad. We threatened you and forced you to help us, got it?"

Hope just went along with it and managed to convince his dad it was the best thing to do. His father could see how much his boy had grown and didn't hold back in telling him. It was nice to see Hope be filled with nothing but confidence. But they're bonding session with,

"And make sure you stick with Toushiro,"

Hitsugaya looked round at his name,

"Make sure he gets home too, if there are people worried about him."

"I will dad." Hope nodded as Hitsugaya shook his head.

That was 'if' it was even possible for him to get home.

Now though was not the time for such thoughts. The young shinigami quickly pushed them away was the 4 of them pushed Snow to the side lines and pushed back the battleship outside. Little by little they broke the war ship only to have another one appear.

"There's no end to these guys!" Fang growled.

They readied their weapons to fight again but another ship betrayed and shot right through it. Warily they watched the traitor ship land wondering if it was friend or foe to find it was the solders that Hitsugaya had seen Fang with in Bodhum.

"Hey, It's the kid that can catch bullets!" Rygdea said.

"Is that what I'm just going to be known for?" Histsugaya sheathed Hyorinmaru when they weren't deemed a threat.

"It's what half my men know you for." He shrugged.

A couple of solders helped Snow onto the ship as the rest for on. Toushiro waited for the trailing Hope.

"You alright?" He asked him.

"Yeah…" Hope sighed, it was hard leaving his Dad like this but things had to be done. But then he cracked a smiled, "Your turn."

"What?"

"Now it's your turn to be protected until we can get you home."

Toushiro smiled, even laughed slightly, "Good luck with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own Bleach or ff13<strong>

**OMG! that took for fucking ever to write jezus crist that is a realllly long chapter...**

**yeah sorry about the wait stuff happened, exams work etc etc and this is just a really long chapter. next one shouldnt be as bad, the Palamecia is a long chapter game wise but story wise not much happens **

**thank you far all reviews and reads and stuff and your paitence**


	9. Chapter 9: The Palamecia

Blurry Future

Chapter 9: Palamecia

(Nautilus was chapter 8 in the game and Toushi isn't there so it went the same as it always did)

The group was tired after everything that happened in Palumpolum so Hitsugaya wasn't forced to explain right off the bat. It had gone dark on cocoon and as Hitsugaya wandered the lindblum's corridors he tried to get his head round how it wasn't the sun that set. The fal'cie turned off the light switch.

It was this and a few other things that were the reason he's wasn't asleep like the others. Their world was just so odd. Not to mention he felt somewhat disorientated knowing he was up in the air but not being able to feel it or at least hear the hum of engines.

"So what's your world like?"

He spun of his heel on high alert to see Fang.

"Jumpy aren't ya?" She smirked.

The boy sighed calming himself down.

"Can't you wait?"

Fang shrugged, "I suppose, you don't have to tell me it all now. Just seems like you're in the same boat as me and Vanille."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Dropped in a new world you know nothing about and forced to find your own way." She said simply.

"Well you had a head start." He leant back on the wall of the narrow hallway, "You knew the words, Pulse and Cocoon meant places. You knew what a Fal'cie, l'cie and eidolen where from the start."

"Wait," She stared at him, "You mean you literally knew nothing on fal'cie and everything?"

He nodded, "What I know now I know by listening to everyone else…and answers to questions Vanille asked."

Fang smiled a sad smile at her name, "How was she…when you last saw her?"

"She seemed ok but…I know a mask when I see one," He thought it best be honest, he wouldn't want to be lied about when he came to people he cared about,

Fang nodded, clear worry on her face. She knew Vanille better than anyone.

"I'm sure her and Sazh are alright though," He made a feeble attempt to cheer her up.

"Yeah," The pulsian nodded, "And if she isn't she's in big trouble."

Hitsugaya gave a smirk. Okay she was a little more light hearted about it but it was a familiar will to protect all the same.

"Anyway," She looked at him, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Shouldn't you?" He shot right back.

She laughed and patted the shinigami and he took a step back as always to dodge her hand.

"I will soon, kid," She told him, "But you really should, even if it's just to reassure the rest of us okay?"

He gave a sigh. It didn't matter he was older than them as far as they knew he was a kid and sadly that meant he couldn't argue, and it probably wasn't a good idea to make them worry about him either.

"Fine…" He grumbled and walked off.

* * *

><p>The fal'cie turned the light switch back on and morning came but again Hitsugaya's explanations were put on hold for a second time. News of Sazh and Vanille's capture was received and pretty much everything was thrown out the window replaced by plans to save them which Hitsugaya wasn't complaining about, explaining was going to be awkward, but things had been coming together since he had time to think about it at Hope's. This army helping them, now Sazh and Vanille were being put on a piece of string. They were the last two for his focus.<p>

He looked at the team. Fang wouldn't care, all her eyes could see now was Vanille. Hope and Snow… He worried about damaging their morale so he couldn't mention anything to them. Then there was Lightining… There was the chance he could tell her and she would be fine. She knew the others better too. Maybe she would know how better to handle it. They would all have to know eventually.

So he pulled Light from the others.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"This is all too convenient." He started with.

"We know it's a trap but-"

"That's not what I mean," He interrupted, "Everything has been convenient, the airships we stumbled upon, to the soldiers helping us now."

"Rains and his group are helping us to stop another purge," She'd admit the airships were convenient but the group helping them, they were doing it because they wanted to.

"The purge is the key to it." He told her, "The thought of another one is what is causing this. The Cocoon fal'cie suggested a purge after building up Pulse fear so people would vote for it. Then with the threat of another people started to act. That is right isn't it?"

"Yes…" Lightining did not like where this was going.

"The Cocoon fal'cie want us to succeed." He stated, "They want us to complete our focus. They could have suggested decontamination and deemed people safe and this world would have believed it but they didn't. They purged Bodhum and turned some of its own people against them to help us."

"But then if our focus is to take down Cocoon then why would they help us?" Light asked unable to fault his logic.

"Still trying to figure that bit out." He sighed.

Light glanced up to the others, seeming to understand that it wouldn't be a good idea for them to know just yet.

"We don't have a choice about our next move though," She sighed.

Hitsugaya nodded glad she was the solider he thought she was about it.

"We can't leave Vanille and Sazh."

She nodded as they went to re-join the other group, "For now we play their game."

They went through the plan. They were going to be delivered on a ship they had stolen and, by sounds of it, take on every solider in the huge ship and get out…somehow.

"You scared Hope?" Lightining asked him

Hitsigaya didn't blame him when he answered,

"Yeah, terrified," But he put on a brave face, "But I have you, this guy and Toushiro."

"What'ya mean this guy?" Snow teased as they were called.

"Enough with the bonding! Time to move!"

* * *

><p>And one much, much smoother airship ride later they were on the Palamecia and as soon as Hitsugaya's foot touched the cold metal he felt it. A familiar feeling. He somewhat absentmindedly took out the first few soldiers stopping and looking in one direction every so often. A fal'cie.<p>

"Toushiro, what's wrong?" Hope asked.

He glanced to the boy then that way again. They hadn't mentioned a fal'cie so they probably didn't know it was there. If that was the case telling them about it…would it really be a good thing? But in the end they needed to know what they were up against.

"One of my abilities I haven't told you is the ability to sense…power," He put is simply, "At the moment I'm sensing a fal'cie."

"But there shouldn't be a fal'cie here." Hope failed to hide a bit of panic.

"You think the soldiers would notice." Fang frowned.

"The only way a fal'cie could be here is if…" Snow said slowly not wanting to think it.

"If it took another form to hide and manipulate from the shadows." Ligthining put bluntly.

"You'll know when we see it right, Toushiro?" Hope asked, "Cause of your sense and stuff?"

The boy nodded, "I'll give you a fair warning."

They started moving as Light asked,

"Are there many other abilities we don't know about?"

"A few," He replied, "Not a good idea to go through it now though." He draw Hyorinmaru as soldiers and bots got in their way.

* * *

><p>They moved through the ship until they got to a place Histugaya could only explain as platforms in the sky. In reality it was a loading area for much smaller and maybe not even manned ships, Hitsugaya could only guess at it all. He felt odd in this place. Well odd is what he called it, happy about being so high up and interested in some really cool looking tech is what other people would call it.<p>

"Stop getting so close to the edge." Snow yelled at him as he just took a moment to look down.

"I'm just looking," He hissed back as he looked out.

Domesticated birds, airships. They flew around orbiting the place like it was a planet. Hitsugaya was struggling to get his head around it. He had seen the tech this world had, but this place, the biggest and best airship cocoon had to offer. The best and most advanced tech. It was hard to fight off the culture shock.

"You okay?" Hope noticed he'd stopped as Fang, Light and Snow had engaged another set of enemies.

"Yeah," The shinigami nodded, "Just…taking it in."

"Is it that different to you?"

Again another nod, "We don't have airships or even half the creatures I've seen here but…" He turned round to the Palamecia, "This, I think is pretty impressive." He muttered that out a bit quieter a little embarrassed to admit it.

"The Palamecia?" Hope questioned, ok this was the biggest airbase Cocoon had but airbases in general were not that much of an impressive thing.

"It's like something out of a fairy tale to me," He said his cheeks flaring a little at this point but still he felt like he needed to say it, if only because now they knew he was from a different world he could let them know how different and how much it was effecting him, "A floating castle in the sky with birds of lightning and metal to protect it."

Hitsugaya gave a glare as Hope laughed,

"Sorry," The boy said, "It's just that way of saying it is just so…weird. I mean-"

"Don't worry about it," Toushiro said with a sigh looking away reassuring Hope he wasn't insulted, "I kind of expected it. Different worlds. "

"Very different," Hope nodded, "You'll have to tells us how yours works at some point. I mean, how do you get anywhere without airship, we take them to school and everything sometimes."

"Seriously?"

"Oi, you two!" They heard the pulsian call, "Quit sight-seeing we have a job to do!"

"Sorry!" Hope called back and the caught up with the others.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya had to say he was impressed at this time not with the ship, I mean yes ok Palumpolum was tough but he had to admit he doubted that the 4 l'cie he was with could take on a army and storm the floating fortress but nothing seemed so slow them down. No matter how big or powerful the enemy.<p>

They got out of some winding corridors to the exterior and noticed something.

"The wind…" Hope pointed out, "It's dyeing down."

"Yeah, it's stopped," Light agreed, "And we're decelerating. Think they're up to something?"

"I don't suppose you could just call it good luck?" Snow said hopefully.

"To be honest I would call it two L'cie." Hitsugaya came in.

"What?" Fang looked at him, "You mean-?"

"Sazh and Vanille are moving. It's hard to get a pin point on them with the fal'cie but they feel closer than they did before." He told them.

"This is what you can tell with your senses?" Lightining asked getting a nod.

"Well then," Snow pumped his fist, "See good luck."

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that," Hope looked over to see more of the sanctums robotic creatures appearing.

"That's still good luck to me," Lightining spoke pulling her gunblade, "That we can do something about."

And they did do something about it. They ploughed through them like they had everything else until they were faced by a large greed bird its wing sparking with electricity like one Hitsugaya remembered from breasha.

"How exactly do you think this makes us lucky, Light?" Fang stood ready.

"Because when we kill it's we'll be one step close to Vanille, how's that?" She answered.

"Well when you put it that way."

Between the 5 of them it wasn't too hard to take down, it was stronger than most of what they had faced and they all took a few scratches but thanks to Hope and Light's healing it didn't last long. Almost like the world knew it was too easy, as soon as it fell from the sky another came to attack.

"Another one!" Hope called.

"Just one big stroke of luck after another." Snow got in front of him but Hitsugaya strode for it.

"I'm sick of this 'luck'. Reign over the frosted heavens."

The air suddenly started to get cold and the other four stood back remembering what happened at Hope's house. An explosion rang out as Hitsugaya said,

"Hyorinmaru!"

He shot the ice dragon and the bird froze falling from the air in one hit.

"Fang!"

"Vanille!"

Hitsugaya looked back and watched as the two reunited.

"Is it just me or is it really chilly out here?" Sazh put his arms round himself.

"Blame him," Snow pointed to Hitsugaya who came back over resealing his shikai.

"What?" Sazh looked between them confused.

"I'll explain later," Hitsugaya sighed, that seemed like the main thing he was saying lately.

"Ookay,"

"Fang," Vanile said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Making me worry like that," Fang ignored her for now, "We'll talk later missy."

"What's wrong?" Snow knocked Sazh out of his day dream.

"N-Nothing," everyone could see the clear lie but now wasn't the time for counselling sessions, "So," He changed the subject, "What's on the agenda?"

"Toppling the sanctum." Snow put bluntly.

"No, really?" Sazh asked again.

"He's serious," Light backed him up which Hitsugaya did have to find funny something they agreed on, "We're gonna take down the Sanctum and give Cocoon back to the people. The fal'cie have called the shots long enough."

"Seriously?" He looked round eyes eventually resting on Toushiro, he had been the most level headed after they got turned into l'cie, "You agreed to this?"

The shinigami gave a shrug, "I suppose you could say I'm along for the ride."

"You don't think we should do this?" Hope looked at him frowning.

"I didn't say that," He pointed out, "I just don't feel like I have enough information yet," He gave a glace to Lighining and saw a look of understanding, there was one big question they needed an answer to.

"Information?" Snow laughed, "Hero's don't need information or a plan."

"And those who go in blind die," he pointed out,

"We're gonna need a miracle to pull this off aren't we?" Hope sighed.

More birds fly overhead these ones mainly blue.

"Then we'll give you one," Fang said with a smile, "A Miracle! Gran Pulse style!"

Fang and Vaniille ran out away from the group watching one of the birds.

"Vanille, go fish!" Fang ordered

"Right!"

Spitting blue fire at the two pulse girls as it flew past they ducked out the way and as soon as it was over Vanille threw the fishing wires on her rod. Hitsugaya had always wondered if they had a practical application outside of battle but he didn't expect this. As the wires reached out for the bird Fang ran forward and jumped up and in an impressive display of synchronisation when the wires caught the bird and tugged it back for Fang ploughed down and pinned it to the ground.

"Alright!" Fang called back.

"Let's get on!" Vanille said.

"Seriously?" Hitsugaya looked between them.

"Just go with it kid," Sazh shrugged.

They made their way down to Fang and the bird.

Although when they got there an annoying sound was heard. Most looked confused but Lightining and Hope had heard it before and their eyes went straight to Hitsugaya who was getting his phone out.

"Oh no you don't." Light made a grab for the device but the shinigami pulled it out the way and flipped it open.

19-20 hollow all heading this way.

"Shit." He growled.

Him and the Fal'cie would be the biggest targets, as long as he got the other l'cie stayed with him they'd be in a lot of trouble.

"Go one without me." He said suddenly.

"What?" Vanille gasped.

"The hell you on kid?" Fang stared.

"Just trust me," He spoke, "It's to do with the monster at Hope's house if you don't go now you'll be at greater risk."

He could feel them getting closer.

"Monster?" Vanille looked confused.

"You'll meet back up with us right?" Hope asked.

"Goes without saying," He nodded, "Just like last time."

"Make it quick," Lightining gave her reluctant approval.

He nodded again as the 6 l'cie took their seats. Covering his eyes from the strong gust of the creature took off into the air. He watched them fly off and drew Hyroinmaru. They would be okay, even if L'cie were a bigger meal than normal humans he would make sure the Hollow had a bigger target.

Looking to the Palemcia he flashstepped to the highest point he could find on the ship and held his zanpactou before him.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru."

He released his shikai not with the intention of defeating an enemy but to raise his reatsu. He was going to be a beacon to these hollow. His reatsu rippled out and nature adjusted itself. Not only did it get colder clouds began to form and snow began to fall.

* * *

><p>"What the…?" Hope looked around as they flew.<p>

Ships around them were clearly getting confused too as the clouds and slowly forming blizzard was fogging their vision.

"How is it snowing?" Vanille held out her hand and caught a few snowflakes.

"You don't think…" Snow looked back.

"What?" Light asked.

"Toushiro? You don't think he-"

"Caused this?" She interrupted, "No, no way he could had that much power."

"We have no idea what that kid can do," Fang looked at her.

"We don't really know anything about him," Hope agreed, looking at the Palemcia as they flew past.

Hope thought back, Toushiro had taken a moment to point out just how different this world felt to him. Was that why he wasn't sure on their plan to take down the sanctum? Why he felt he needed more information? He didn't have much more time to think when the ride suddenly got bumpy and all he could focus on was holding onto the beast.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Hitsugaya could hear the hollows cries. He saw some of the armies creatures retreat back at the completely unknown enemy and some of the airships stop in confusion but at the very least he could say none of them were attacked when a circle of 8 hollow dived on him at once.<p>

He jumped up hopping on the air to get and bit higher and throwing an ice dragon down onto the mess of colliding hollows beneath him. Some stronger than others only 5 shattered when they tried to move again and three few up at him. He dodged one and slashed, getting it's mask jumped over the attack on another and again finishing that off but was caught by a hollow swooping past him. It scraped at his shoulder and he managed, just about to flash step some distance.

He looked down at the wound, wondering if he had gotten to use to having Hope's supportive abilities but he shook the thoughts off quickly. If he was going to be captain 20 or so hollows were not going to get the best of him.

"Hado number 31: Shakahou!"

While holding his zanpactou he extended two fingers on each hand and fire off kido from both smacking two hollow with a ball of fire and destroying them and after he was don't he took aim at another hollow, then another firing off kido from each hand like he was using a pair of handguns.

Bang bang bang bang and eventually he couldn't see any more hollow coming. Taking the moment to get his breath back he focused, he was relived that he couldn't feel anymore hollow the small celebration didn't last long.

The others were with the fal'cie. Opening his eyes he rushed off not letting up on his reatsu, this fal'cie was going to taste his blade.

* * *

><p>"Guess Fal'cie don't go down as easy as the rest of us," Sazh glared at the form that was bartandlus as it shifted back to human form.<p>

"Ease is not the issue. You have not fought to win," The fal'cie replied simply to its tools, "You should know quite well already, the sure way of dispatching our kind," He paused looking at them as if to make sure they were all listening, "Ragnarok."

"What's Ragnarok?" Fang asked and suddenly grabbed her brand in pain.

"Pitiful, L'cie," Bartandlus chuckled, "You've forgotten you're focus, Ragnarok is the beast one of you must become in order to-"

In a single instant a part of the glass roof was smashed and Toushiro was in front of the fal'cie swinging at the creature to be blocked by his staff.

"I heard what you said," The boy glared snow and winds picking up even inside the dome thanks to the hole he just made, "You said Ragnarok is the only thing that can kill you, I'd check you facts if I were you."

It was at that point Bartandlus noticed, he felt the feeling of something running down his cheek. He looked up and behind the reaper the humans stood stunned.

"So…Fal'cie can bleed." Lightining said first to shake of her shock and stand proud.

The Fal'cie blasted Tousiro back with magic and the shinigami stumbled looking up at the strange mental-like substance that now dribbled down the creatures false face.

"And this is why you have a different focus, little reaper." Bartandalus smirked, he knew the others wouldn't know about him yet and all attention would be off him.

"You have a different focus?" Hope questioned,

"The focus of the six humans is to become Ragnarok , destroy ophan and lay waist to cocoon, the focus of the reaper is to protect you along the way and deliver you to your destiny."

"Orphan?" Light questioned,

"The font to Eden's power, orphan fuels Eden and Eden in turn sustains us. Destroy Orphan and Cocoon with me torn asunder."

"That is not our focus." Snow stomped forward raising Sarah's tear high, "'Save cocoon' she said save it! Then turned to crystal!"

"She turned to crystal when you all arrived and wept crystal tears," Bartandlus said, "All she did was gather the tools for cocoons destruction."

"W-what?" Snow stumbled like he had been shot.

"And you reaper, do I need to explain your part in this?"

"No," He glared, "I am to protect you 'tools' from any harm caused by the influx in the balance you have created."

"Which you have been doing well."

All of a sudden the ship started to shake everyone struggled to keep their balance except for the fal'cie of course.

"I don't believe any of it!" Snow barked out

"If you will not face the truth the face the peril of your plight." The fal'cie raised is staff and from what Toushiro could summarise, summoned an air ship.

"Not another one…" He grumbled.

"See how stark reality really is." And with a flash he was gone and they were left with the ship.

"I am killing him next time," Hitsugaya hissed

"Right, yeah, later." Lightining ran forward towards the airship as the Palamecia took another hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own ff13 and bleach<strong>

**holy poop that chapter is about as long as my dissertation so far. *sigh*tis kinda my own fault for putting in all the random extra conversations but the Palemecia would be boring without it and if I spelled Bartanderlus wrong then who gives one he is a poo poo head.**

**Thanks for you paitence and your time and your reviews and your general awesomeness for reading this **


End file.
